


Life with Quicksilver

by Babs0716



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babs0716/pseuds/Babs0716
Summary: You end up going to Professor X's School for Gifted Youngsters and meet Peter Maximoff, AKA Quicksilver, You have an amazing life together.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Being the new kid in school was awful, but i didn't have a choice.  We pulled up to a mansion like building and a big circle driveway. There were kids everywhere,doing really cool things,  some weird things. I got out of the front seat and helped my mom grab my stuff,thankfully I only had a few bags.  We started walking towards the big front door and a man in a wheelchair met us halfway.  

“Brittany, i’m glad you finally accept my offer to come to my school. My name is Professor Xavier you can call me Professor X.”

“Nice to meet you Professor X”, my mom said interrupting me but I was nervous so I didn't mind.  

“Were glad to accept your invitation, can we talk in your office, and she can check out her room.”

 

Professor X agreed and we all walked inside. We got to the hallway with the giant staircase on each side it was so magnificent I had to stop and take it all in. who knows how long I will be here.

Mr. X had given me my room number and I made my way there, looking at everything along the way.  Eventually I had gotten lost, because this was all new to me. Not knowing what I should do, I came across a hallway of just rooms,these must be bedrooms where the kids can stay.  I felt like I was invading privacy but I peeked into one of the rooms to see if someone was in there. All I could hear was Hard Rock music and the room was a mess. They seemed cool already,maybe we could be friends, but I need to find my room,so I poked my head in and called out 

“Excuse me.”         

There was no response. I must have been too quiet i said it again. 

“I heard you the first time and no you can not…”

A tall silver haired figure came to the door way in what felt like seconds.

Startled, I had backed up into the hallway because I didn't expect someone to be that tall. I quickly said.

“ Sorry, I got lost and didn't know what to do I was just gonna ask if you know where floor 7 was and room number 25.” 

I was super nervous i didn't know who I was talking to he could have a power to kill me for all i knew.  I looked up from my paper that was now all crumpled up and looked at him, he still wasn't saying anything to me.

“So do you not know?”

“Well you are on floor 7 little lady, room 25 is about halfway down that hallway.”

I was so relieved to be on the floor I needed, now to find the room,

“Thank you so much...Uhhh”

“Quicksilver.” He finished. “My friends call me peter”

While smiling like an idiot I said.”Well thank you Peter.”

And I made my way down the hall to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 

The next morning I woke up feeling like I was out of place, then remembered, i’m at a special school now. I’m not at home anymore. I laid there for awhile before getting out of bed to get dressed. I can’t afford to be late.I need to do good in this school so I can have control again and  go back home. I noticed each bedroom got their own bathroom which was nice,no roommates or sharing. I wanted to go slow and look around but I was more hungry then curious so I found the stairs and made my way down to what I assumed to be the cafeteria.  It was a big dining hall with everyone free to be themselves able to use their abilities. Left and right I saw fire and flying water everywhere, it was so fascinating.

 

I made my way to the line where you grabbed your tray and picked what you wanted from a buffet of food.  I decided to choose the pancakes with muffins and of course coffee. After I went through the line and gave them my card, I stood in the doorway looking for someone to sit with. I saw a girl sitting by herself so i went to sit in the empty seat next to her and without realizing it i ended up sitting on her invisible friend. I apologized and moved on to the next table.

 

I was looking around and I started to get looks so I quickly found an empty table to sit at and I started eating. The pancakes are really good and I moved on to my muffin when I felt another rush of cold air. It was that silver guy again, Peter.

“So did you sleep well. First day away from home?”

I was still chewing my food and couldn't answer at the moment but I managed to spit out 

“I slept ok it was kinda chilly last night.” He nodded and said,

“You got the room across from Jason. He creates snow sometimes. They had to switch several people near my hallway bc it was too cold for them. We'll see how long you last in that room.”

Just like that he was gone. I didn't really have a conversation with that guy. Soon, bell that dismissed breakfast rang; it was time to leave for class. My first class is “ Powers for Beginners.”

 

Luckily my first classroom was just on the second floor so I didn’t have to go far or risk getting lost again. I walked into the room and chose a seat in the back, didn’t know anyone to sit with. As we waited for the teacher to come in, I flipped through my book real quick to get an idea of what i would be learning in this class. This title was obvious but I was wanted to make sure.  

 

I had finally heard the door shut and the teacher had made his appearance. 

“Hello class my name is Professor Stan Lee, you may call me Professor Lee.”

He set down his bag and looked at the class. There was only a few of new students but still an interesting bunch. 

“This class will help you understand your unique ability and if you haven't already learned how to control them, this will also help with that. So does everyone have the book ?We can get starred on the first lesson.”

“Chapter one will explain the pain your body might be going through and the different reactions you might have to the different happenings to your cells inside the body.”

“Does anyone have any questions or concerns about their ability? This would be the time and place. If not now, there will be time later in the semester.”

I knew I had tons of questions but not in front of all of these people. Maybe I can find that silver guy, I mean peter, maybe he could answer some for me. I shook that idea from my mind and continued to pay attention. When class had let out I went to my other classes and before long it was lunch time. Lunch was at noon which I was fine with because i was getting hungry again, this time i sat at the same table i sat at for breakfast, it seemed like a good spot. When I noticed peter walk into the room without running, which i thought was strange, he decided to stop by and ask me a personal question 

“So what's so special about you that ended up here?”

I answered “well it’s kinda a long story, you probably have a girlfriend to go sit with.”

He looked surprised that I would say that to him, I just met him yesterday. But he said 

“I must have that boyfriend face, but no I don't. Now what’s your story?”

“What about my story?”

He replied. “I want to hear your story.”

“Well I have a lot of homework. Maybe we some other time silver guy.”

He stole a fry from my tray and commented,”oh come on it can’t be that bad.”

“Well the problem is, I don’t really know what I have, all I know is that I can heal myself at any time. Which isn’t a bad thing but it’s hard to ignore.”

He looked like he understood,everyone here would,but our powers were way different,I will have to tell him sometime.After a long silence of just me eating I ended it by saying “Ok well I will see you later. Quicksilver.” I gave a quick wink and went to dump my tray.

  
  


After all my classes were done for the day, I made my way back to my room to clean up and fix my hair. Yeah, i’m fixing my hair for this guy. He was kinda cute so I wanted to look nice. I walked down the hallway, following the music, that was just as loud as yesterday. Once i made it too his room the door was closed, so I knocked quietly, and waited for him to open the door.

“Ah welcome to my current home.” 

He welcomed me in and he must have been cleaning bc he was kinda sweating but I didn’t mind.  

“So what homework should I start with?”

He walked us over to his bed and we both sat down.

“It doesn’t matter just wanna hear that story of yours.”

“Is that all you care about at the moment?”

“Pretty much. I’m just interested.”

I gave a big sigh and just closed my book. I can see i will have to do my homework later in my room. Now i have to tell him about this power i know nothing about it.

“I will tell you what I know. This is new to me and I don’t really know what to call it. So bare with me.”

“When I was in my second year of high school I enrolled in home ec class and it was cooking and sewing stuff. Well I had an accident,I cut off the tip of my finger and instead of bleeding everywhere, it repaired itself instantly and there was no blood, it was odd. So I came home early from school that day and decided to see if i was really healing myself or if it was just a fluke. So I cut my finger off at the sink, sure enough it grew back.”

Peter just sat there and stared at me shock written all over his face.

“Yeah so i’m pretty different. Im hoping I can get rid of it or something and just go on with my life. But i'm thinking that’s not gonna happen.”

There was some awkward silence for awhile, I was just staring at him waiting for a response. When finally he said

“That isn't that different I guess. We have an old guy here who can do that too. It’s pretty cool watching him in battle nothing stops him.”

I felt really relieved but I still knew nothing about Peter. 

“So what do you do? I feel like it's obvious but tell me anyway.”

“Well I can run really fast.” He said in a bored tone of voice.

“ You sound really bored with that. That would be fun to have.”

“Yeah it is fun. I go wherever I want within seconds and I have seen parts of the world people only dream about.”

“Maybe you could show me those parts of the world, I would love to travel. I could even be some help if we get hurt.”

He just smirked at me and said “I would have to be sure to hold your head while we travel because of the whiplash.”

“Whiplash?” I said confused as to what he meant by that, it was just running.

“Whipplasshh” He was spelling it out for me. 

“So that you don’t hurt your neck or worse your spine,hate to be held responsible for that.”  

 “I understand.” He stood up and made his way to the door, I think it’s time for me to leave.

“Well miss brittany I am gonna call it a day. Would you like to hang out tomorrow?”

I stopped and thought for a bit. Would it be a date or just friends hanging out? Who knew with this guy. But I said yes anyway because I need at least one friend at this school. I packed up my stuff I brought with me but didn't use, said goodnight and went to my room. As I laid in bed I felt myself getting drowsy so I let myself go to sleep to prepare for tomorrow's events,whatever they may be. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I woke up to an alarm sound that sounded like a high-pitched piercing sound. I jumped out of bed still wearing my oversized T Shirt I had brought with me, and swung open my door. It sounded like it came from the hallway and everyone had heard it, everyone was in their underwear. Professor X came over an intercom:

“Can I please have your attention, I need everyone to meet in the cafeteria by hallway. Starting with hallway A. I will explain everything once everyone is there.”

What could this mean? I ran inside and threw on actual clothes which consisted of sweatpants and a different shirt, and put my hair up. Hopefully I can come back later and get ready for real. I made my way down the busy staircase and to the cafeteria where there was no room to be seen. There were that many people.  I spotted Peter and pushed through the crowd to get to him,maybe he knew what was happening and so early too.

“Hey Silver Boy.” I said making my way to him passing a few more people.

“Well rise and shine, how did you sleep healer?”

“I have a name Peter.” 

“I know you do. Everyone does. My name is Peter how do you do?” He always gave me a little smirk after he would say something smartass.

“I am beyond tired did he have to do that alarm so early? Could it be that important.”

“Who knows, I just hope we still get to eat breakfast. I’m starving.”

As soon as he had mentioned breakfast my stomach had made a loud noise. There was some small chat going around but mostly the teachers, the students tried to find a place to lay down to sleep. I had closed my eyes for a little bit when I heard the microphone come on and Professor X had made his way to the stage.

“Students and faculty and I apologize for waking you this early but there has been a small bombing in what was our recreation area in the field out back. Now do not worry we have our higher trained X-men working on it. iIt should be done but that does mean if you had outside activities today they will need to be in the other field. I apologize once again.”

There was some mumbling going around and even peter looked upset, I would ask but it was obvious he liked it outside, to run. So instead I asked,

“So what did you want to do today? I was just gonna stay in a read or do homework.”

“That’s lame, how about that date? We can go where ever you wanna go.”

“Wherever?” There are tons of places I want to travel to,but I had no friends and we had just met. So I wanted to pick something small to start with.

“Wherever you want. It’s your choice.”

I thought for a minute then whispered in his ear, “The Hollywood Sign”

He turned to me and said. “Alright! I love it there, Let’s go get cleaned up and dressed and meet me by the front door.”

“Ok will do.” I said with a dorky big smile. I was super happy I have a friend to hang out with and he is kinda cute. I made my way back through the crowd and up the staircase. I didn’t know what to wear, I also didn’t want to try to hard to look nice,he was just a friend,for now.

I finished getting my floral dress on, and brushing out my hair to pull it back. I was super excited, I was about to see the Hollywood Sign for the first time, I didn’t know what to expect. I decided to grab my light jacket just incase that part of California was chilly. I walked down the hallway and stopped by his room to see if he was still getting ready, but he was gone so he was obviously waiting for me by the front door of the mansion. I walked down the stairs to see him leaning on the staircase looking up at me,it was like a movie. Something in my stomach fluttered and I quickly thought of something mundane to get rid of it. He was my friend, I didn’t need to think of that stuff yet. I reached the bottom stair and jumped down in front of him and said,

“ I am ready for today’s adventures.”

“Well your chariot awaits my lady.”

He held out his arm for me to take and I did. I grabbed his arm and he swung me around to where he was holding me in front of him. And before I knew what was going on we took off. I tried to look around to see how he was getting us there but there was too much wind in my face,I just closed my eyes and waited till we got there. Being pressed against his chest was really comforting, he smelled nice.

I had felt his body come to a stand still and I opened my eyes as he sat me down on my feet. There it was; The Hollywood Sign, I cant believe im standing on the grassy hill behind the famous sign. Peter looked at ease, and suddenly so was I.  

“Is this meeting your expectations?”

“No it isn’t.”

He gave me a confused look like I was being insane or something was wrong with me. 

I gave him one of his own smirks, before turning away to look at the landscape before us.

“It’s better than I expected.”

We stood in silence,taking in the beautiful scenery that was before us. I have only dreamed of standing here and now here I am, just looking right over california. It couldn’t get any better than this and I don’t think it ever will.

“My dad left when I was 10. My mom was pretty broken up but I guess I did pretty well with what I knew about him.”

“ He was special like I am but I have no idea what he does,I honestly don’t care. He left, we don’t need him,if he doesn’t want us.” He said that like it was just a regular conversation starter.

“Oh man that is really rough Peter I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

He didn’t say anything,just shrugged. We must have stayed for at least an hour, just taking in everything there was to see.

He broke the silence by asking if I wanted something for lunch. I responded yes it was about lunch time. I didn't even notice that he disappeared and came back by the time I turned around he had gotten us hotdogs.  It started to get chilly and before I could grab my sweater i brought with me, Peter had given me his leather jacket to wear,I was going to object but he then wrapped his arm around me, I couldn’t say no then.  We leaned into each other and I whispered 

“Thanks for being a friend.”

When I was ready to go he picked me back up,but instead of the staircase,he took me all the way to my room outside my door.

“Well i guess this is goodnight then.” I said as i started to yawn.

“But this isn’t goodbye.”

“It is definitely not goodbye….” there was a slight pause.”Quicksilver”

I turned and shut my door to my room, and just for a moment I leaned up against the door. That was such a great day, and whatever the future holds I don't want to lose him. And just that moment for a split second I could feel weight coming from the other side of my door… 


	4. Chapter 4

 

CHAPTER 4

My first two months at Professor X’s school for Gifted Children has been fun and I have been learning a whole lot, but now came the hard stuff. Today was going to be my first self-defence and fighting class. I was pretty nervous, but this will also help me learn how to use my power, and defend myself if I was to get into a fight for some reason.

 

Me and Peter had left things on a good note the last time we hung out, we were now dating, and have been for those 2 months. We rarely see each other because I became busy with school work, and he was always gone on X-men missions. So, I really haven’t seen him much in the past month. Our last date was seeing a movie after dinner, that he treated me too, after he got back from a mission in Russia.

 

I remember the first time he told me he had to leave for Russia, he said he was going to be gone for 6 days. Every night when I went to bed, all I could think about was him not coming back on that plane with everyone else. Luckily I had a piece of him while he was gone: His leather jacket from the night he left for Russia. I was having all these thoughts while in the shower,it was time to get out now,and get dressed for my self-defence class. It didn’t feel right not having him at my side, but I need to be strong and focused while he was out being an X-men. I took the small elevator by the stairwell that took me to a small dimly lit hallway,to which had a small door with a sign that read:

“Self-defence and Martial Art Room”

I made my way in and set down my bag that had my towel in it, so I could shower after class. I was wondering where everyone else was by checking my schedule again,but it said “INDV” which I took as individual,one on one. Shit. I quietly sat down on the mat and decided to do stretches,I had a feeling today was going to hurt for the rest of the week. 

I was working on my jumping jacks and he came in. I had no idea my trainer was going to be in the same skill set as me, but it made sense. This was really going to suck now, having to fight against Deadpool. He wasn’t an official X-men, at least from what I was told. 

“You're probably surprised to see me. I have no problem hitting a girl,especially in the bedroom.”

I was just staring at him, now I knew why he was my first trainer.Neither of us can get hurt,we heal and he was going to show me how hopefully without dismembering me. 

“Uh you're going to be my trainer?”

“Maybe not train but we're going to try to hurt each other and I can show you how to do some other stuff if you last that long.”

“Ok. well do I get to at least pick a weapon of my own? Because there is no way I can take you down without something.” 

He sighed and said 

“Well I guess hurry up, we only have an hour.”

I rolled my eyes and went to the weapon wall,wanting them all but I saw two batons that seemed to light up like tasers when touched to a surface. These will do just fine. 

“Ok i’m ready. Mr.Pool.”

I took the center of the room and stood across from him, we both took our stance,and I let him start first. I was still trying to figure out what the fuck was going on. He took out his katanas and came for me, but I dodged and ran back trying to get away and fell over. I crawled back up and took a swing at him and didn’t even get close. I tried again but he pulled out a  gun and shot me right in the thigh and I went down on the mat,screaming in pain. I laid there in agony, I thought I was supposed to heal myself, what is going, it felt like I was going to black out. He bent down and said,

“When you’re out there. Thinking you can be better than the people beating on you, just stop, because you can’t. And you won’t be able too.”

That made it sound super personal but I was more concerned with this bullet in my damn leg.

“Why am I not healing? I thought it wouldn’t hurt me.” I started to sweat.

“You have to concentrate. You have to tell your cells to heal.”

I closed my eyes and thought about my leg and told it to heal itself, so I could continue. After 5 minutes it had repaired itself, he was waiting for me to come to my feet so we could go on. I wanted to catch him off guard this time,and took the swing by turning on my batons I had grabbed from the wall making sure they were turned on. He must have known bc he hit them away and smacked me against the wall. I stopped and fell the floor, I wanted this to be done.

 

I was sweating and wanted to leave but I still had 30 more minutes of this stupid class.

“Can we be done? This is killing me.”

“This is your first class, don’t be such a pussy, get back up.”

He was right, I couldn’t quit now, I need to learn this. This time he suggested hand and hand combat,not weapons. Just regular defence. Hopefully I can survive this,but highly doubt it. We started our fight without anything except fists I did better than I thought. When I went to shower in the locker room, I checked my face before leaving and he had left me with a red cheek.

 

I didn’t care at this point,and just wanted to go nap in my room. Today was day 3 of Peter being gone, and I had no idea where he went this time, he didn’t tell me. There wasn’t much to do,but I did manage to get homework done and find time to read outside in the courtyard. This trip was going ok, or atleast better than the last one.No bad news which is always good, but having him here is always better.  

I got changed out of my gym clothes and laid down to nap for a little bit. Friday was the only day where I only had one class, and it had to be that class. But it was over and now I have the whole weekend ahead of me. Plus, Peter was coming home on Monday. So this would be my last weekend alone. While I was laying down, I had heard the mail come down my hallway, I got up to see what I had gotten. It was a lot of junk mail from different family members, including an invite to my cousin's wedding.PASS. I moved on through the mail, throwing out most of it, and saw an address I didn’t recognize. I was hesitant to open it, but did anyway. It was addressed to me, at the school for gifted children. This was getting more weird,but I continued.

It had stamps from all over, which meant it was from overseas. My stomach dropped. The only people I knew overseas were the X-men, this wasn’t going to be good. I opened the letter and sat down to read it:

 

“Dear Brittany, we’re all doing ok. Professor X said we will be here a few more days. I wanted to write so everyone would know that we were working on it. Professor wants no one to worry we are getting it taken care of. Stay safe, don’t go out alone. Stay indoors at all times.

Sincerely-Mystique

I didn’t do anything for a few minutes. I couldn’t tell if I was going to cry,get mad, or throw something. I held the letter close to me, because as of right now,this is all I had from the X-men proving everyone was ok, which meant Peter.  Falling back on my bed I felt a tear hit my cheek,I was really missing him and just wanted him here so I knew he was safe. I wanted to roll over to see what time it was, to see if it was even close enough for me to go down the the cafeteria, maybe eating will get my mind off of things. 

 

I just couldn’t get my body to move. I just laid there,too sad to get up and go eat. I pulled the letter out of my pocket and put it by my clock, so I could see it when I woke up and went to bed, a constant reminder that Peter was safe.

I had drifted off for almost a half hour, and was still tired, but had to use the bathroom before going back to sleep. The clock had said 10:00pm. I went to lay back down and kept hearing that same noise over and over again, like someone trying to be quiet, but they weren’t succeeding. I decided to open my door and peek out into the hallway, but didn’t see anything. I came back into my room, shut my door behind me, and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

That next morning I woke up to a severe thunderstorm, wind and rain hitting the glass window. This didn’t help my sadness at all. I tried to ignore it while I got in the shower, and dressed for the day.  Saturdays I didn't have any classes scheduled, so I was free to do whatever. Today i felt like going downstairs to work out and get out some anger. I finished putting my clothes on and went to the cafeteria to grab something small to eat, I didn’t want to pass out. 

The workout room (which was really the power room) was quiet and deserted so I was alone and that’s how I liked it. I decided to start with the punching bag. Threw a few punches and kicked it a few times.  Deadpool had walked in on me beating the shit out of the human dummy standing in the far left corner.

“You don't have class today. Its saturday.”

I was not in the mood to talk to anyone, except my Peter, who wasn't here.

“I know. I wanted to work out alone, work on some stuff. What are you doing down here?”

“Just wanted to do the same. Do you want a partner?”

I was not wanting a repeat of yesterday getting my ass kicked by this douchebag. I politely declined his offer and kept hitting my dummy. He came over and held it for me, he must really want to talk.

“Is there something bothering you girly?” 

“Please don’t call me that and no i’m fine.”Hitting the dummy a little too hard for just practice hitting.

“Ok.” he backed off and went to the dark room. 

Where you can shut off the lights at different levels and practice. I wanted to try to go at the guns but I thought today was enough and decided to go eat instead. I took the elevator up to the first floor where the giant staircase was, and took a hard right to head for the cafeteria.

I ate quick because I was needing another shower,since I decided to sweat like crazy. As I walked into the main hallway with both giant staircases I saw a group of students outside in a huddle that seemed to look odd. So I went to see what was going on. The first thing I saw was the big jet plane smashed right in the middle of the yard, next to the big water fountain. 

My stomach lurched and I took off running towards the plane, pushing everyone out of the way. I couldn’t see anyone coming out of the wreckage, my nerves started to rise but I kept running.That’s our plane they had to be back, there was no doubt in my mind. I got to the mouth of the plane and there they were: Our X-men had come back miraculously unscathed. 

After being gone for 5 days they were back, everyone was in shock and cheering for them to finally be back, they were half of our teachers. One by one they walked out of the plane. All except one. 

 

Peter was being carried by Beast and Scott, something was wrong with his leg. I immediately ran to him wanting to say hi, but I couldn't make a word with the tears streaming down my face. 

I screamed his name and he yelled my name back and Beast had told me they were taking him to the medical room for his injury to his leg, after trying to make it through the crowd of students. I couldn’t work my brain to move my legs to go back inside the building. I was stuck there, he was home, my Peter was home and injured.

I had the worst feeling in my stomach walking back inside the mansion and going downstairs to the medical room. My head was hurting and my stomach was upset, I don’t know how to handle this but I need to be strong, so he can heal faster.

Mystique met me outside of his room and caught me up on what happened out there during the fight.

“Peter ran me up to magneto and I was doing what I could and it wasn't working. He went back down on the ground to help scott, and apocalypse had found him, and nailed him to the ground where he stood, and broke his leg. He should be ok, but he needs to stay here for a few weeks.”

“ Can I go see him now?” 

“Yeah, you can see him for a little bit but he does need rest.”

I nodded in agreement and opened the door. His face lit up to see me and I could tell he was trying to be tough,and not let the pain get to him, that’s what I loved about him.

“Hi Peter.” I came in and sat down right next to his bed.

“Brittany is that you?” 

He was getting some medicine for the pain,and by looking at his leg where it was broken, he needed it. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Oh i’m okay. Kinda tired.”

I didn’t say anything I was tired too. We sat in silence so I could let him nod off and get some sleep. 

“Brittany? Are you still there?”

“ Yeah Peter i’m here.”

“ Ok Good.” He reached over and grabbed my hand and didn’t let go until the next morning… 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

“Holy shit! Nurse!” This had startled me, and I woke up to Peter screaming in pain. The medicine had worn off, and his leg was hurting again. I went over to calm him down until the nurse came in with the medicine.

“It’s ok Peter, calm down, they’re coming back.”

“But this hurts like hell!” He was trying to move around and sit up, but I kept telling him to sit still, or he was going to make things worse. He was not listening to me, and he was irritating the nurse staff. But finally the nurse came in and gave him the medicine. He laid back trying to relax, after getting himself all worked up. I decided to tell him a story to keep him distracted.

“ My first self-defence class was interesting. I got to go up against Deadpool, he kinda beat the shit out of me, but i’m ok don’t worry.  I had to throw that in at the end because his eyes were bugging out, he didn't like hearing about me get hurt. I didn’t either, but had no choice when he left for missions. There wasn’t much to talk about, so while he was sleeping, I went to get both of us something to eat. The nurse said he could only have soft food while his leg was healing.

So I grabbed soup for him, and I wanted salad. I walked back to the medical room where peter was being held, and asked the nurse when he would be able to go back upstairs to his room. She told me it would be a few days, but at least he’s back at the mansion.

“Hey peter i’m back with your lunch. Are you hungry at all?”

He was semi-awake now, but not aware of where he was.

“Yeah what did you get?”

“You have to eat soup, nurse said so, sorry.”

This made him pretty upset, but ate it anyway.

“So that pool guy really hit you?”

He had moved my hair out of the way to look at my face, it was still red. He rubbed the spot with his thumb and gave me a sad look.

“Peter im telling you i’m okay. It didn’t hurt that bad.”

“As long as he doesn’t do it again.”

We both smiled at eachother, I was really happy to see his silver hair and dark brown eyes looking back at me.

“ So I want to make sure you only hear this”

I was shocked to hear this from him, he wasn’t one to share something secret. He stopped eating and grabbed my hand before saying:

“I really missed you while I was away, and next time I leave for an X-men mission, I would like you to come along. I know that is a lot to ask of you, but this way we know where each other is, and we could be fighting side by side.”

I didn’t know what to say. I would need a whole lot more training, I haven’t been here nearly long enough for something that. I just told him I would think about it , after all that is a big question. I also told him that I would spend a few nights upstairs in my own room, so I could sleep laying down, not sitting up.

We finished eating and I told him I was leaving for the day, so he could rest. I decided to go walk around the mansion, just to see what there was too see. There was a lot of really nice artwork and antiques around, I wondered how long they had been sitting there collecting dust.

I kept walking for awhile, until I found a dark hallway, with what looked like one big door, which had a giant X on it. Something told me not to go near it, so this time I didn’t, but later I might, just to feed my interest. I decided to back track my steps and go somewhere else. There were tons of places to explore in this place, and I wanted to explore and find out but, I wasn’t in the mood today. I wanted to go see Peter, but he needed his rest to get better.  

I went to my room to finish up my homework that was due the next day, when there was that annoying high-pitched sound again. I put down my stuff to go see if someone was making noise again. Once again, nothing in the hallway. I came back in and when I turned to go to my bed, there was a tall man standing by my window, that was now open. He spoke in whispers:

“Don’t scream.”

I stood frozen. What was I going to do? What does he want with me? He just stared at me, as he paced around my room, before he made his way to me. He took off his black glove he had on, and stroked my cheek. I was holding every muscle in my body tight, I was so scared and wanted to cry, but didn’t. He touched my other cheek and whispered:

“Yes. You will do just fine.” he reached down and grabbed my arm, and really tight too.

“Now come quietly and no one will get hurt. We don’t want that do we.”

“Why me? What do you want from me?”

He gave a smirk that made my stomach curl, not in a good way, like when peter smirks.

“Why I want your special little power sweetheart.”

I was squirming and trying to break free from his grip, but he was way too strong and I was now in his arms. He grabbed me closer as I tried even harder to get away, I was out in the night breeze, freezing cold and refreshing at the same time. I managed to scream for help before he closed my mouth shut. He threw me into his air carrier that was waiting for him and we took off the ground... 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

I was thrown into a small bedroom-like compartment that was super cramped and dark. I was really hoping nothing bad was going to happen. I made my way to the corner of the room and waited. It must have been close to an hour, when one of his stupid men came in to grab at me.

I pushed away further into the corner, trying to fight him off, but he was way too strong for me and grabbed me by the arm and tossed me onto the bed. 

 

I immediately started screaming and yelling for help, but all he did was ignore me and continue to tie my hands to the bed. I had a feeling I was not leaving anytime soon. He left the room and quickly came back bringing me something to eat but I wasn’t hungry. I had tired myself out from screaming for help, though. He didn’t leave after giving me food, but I didn’t touch it.

 

Soon the door had opened again, and this time I think it was the boss himself. He was a tall built man with no hair, and a deep voice, he sounded like he always meant business. I could tell by the way he wore his suit like he was used to always wearing one. He spoke to me with a soft voice, like he wanted my trust, but he was not getting it. 

 

“Are you enjoying your meal? We need you well nourished for our...” He paused, figuring out how to phrase it.  “Experiment.”

 

“Experiment?” I snapped.  He kidnapped me to use me, what a shocker. “What do you need from me? I want to leave.”

 

“We can’t do that till we get what we need. Which, depending on how you cooperate with me, will probably be soon.”

 

I highly doubted that, but I was not going to give up. I was going to find a way out.

 

“So do you always go around kidnapping innocent teenagers?” I was pacing around, looking at the door.

 

He was pulling out a cigar and lighting it, he turned to me and said smugly, “No, just you sweetheart. You have what I want, and I’m going to take it. Leave your dead body on the Xavier mansion steps for everyone to see.”

 

This shook me up, as I pictured Peter looking down at my dead body weeping. I just stared at him, he looked serious but I couldn’t be sure, I just kept quiet. I was trying not to cry.

 

 He left the room and his henchmen followed. And then it was just me. I had all the time to think about how to get out of here, but I was getting tired again, and decided to let myself fall asleep this time. 

 

I was sleeping for about 20 minutes when there was a jolt that felt like we had landed. I pretend to be asleep when they came in to get me, but they yelled at me to wake up. I had to get up and walk out of the plane myself, and into a black limo. 

 

I couldn’t see where I was because it was pitch black outside. It was another long ride, but this time I was forced to sit up and not sleep. I heard the boss himself tell them to pull into the garage so I could get out and be led to my room.

 

I walked down a dark stinky hallway that had creaking doors and smelled like dirty water, like a sewer. I was seriously upset and getting pissed off that I couldn’t get myself out of here. I should have just stayed with Peter and maybe I would still be at the mansion in my warm bed, or his. 

 

When I got to my nasty room, there was at least a nice warm bed in there, but it still didn’t make me feel better. I was shoved onto the bed and untied, thank god. My wrists didn't show any rope burns though. So I had no proof if I was ever let go, that I was held against my will.

 

I kept yelling at the guard sitting down, but he was ignoring me, so I yelled for the boss, who took me in the first place.

 

“Let me go, you asshole! I won’t help you. You’re wasting your time with me.”

 

“Shut up bitch and quit yelling”, said the guard after getting tired of hearing me yell.

 

“You can’t make me be quiet. Fuck off!” I yelled at the guard but this only pissed him off even more. He got out of his chair and used his taser on me to get me off the bars and onto the floor. I didn’t have time to get up and fight back, because the guard opened the door to my room, and the boss came in and sat down on the bed. I was across the room just now getting up from being tased.

 

“Why are you causing a disturbance? We’re just trying to work with you so no one gets hurt in the process.”

 

“You kidnapped me to steal my power, I’m the one who will be getting hurt.”

 

He pat the bed next to him and told me to sit down. I decided to obey just so I didn't make things worse. I walked over slowly and sat as far away from him as I could.

 

“Oh you can scoot closer darling, I won't bite. I just want what's in that pretty head of yours.” 

 

I finally went and sat down next to him, with my guard up. He had his hand on my shoulder, playing with my hair before I jerked away from him. He worked his way up my neck and to my hair, playing with it for just a minute, before grabbing my hair on the back of my head, now I was scared.

 

He jerked my head to the side and thrust something into my neck. This was all happening so fast, I tried pulling away, pushing his hand off of me, but my entire body was getting weak. I went cold and numb at the same time. I couldn’t move, I couldn’t talk. 

 

The last thing I heard before my senses completely gave up was, “Take her down to the lab. I think it’s time we get started.”  


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Everything was blurry and muffled. I was in a white, well lit room and couldn't make anything out, but I was started to wake up. First thing I tried to do was move my arms and hands, but they were not coming up to 

My vision was slowly coming back and I was recognizing things. All four of my limbs were strapped down with velcro restraints and there was a tube coming out of my arm. I raised my head up and looked over at my left arm. I was hooked up to a blood transfusion machine, and an IV. Now I was super scared and shaking, as I started to sweat I saw the boss come into the room and come check up on me.

 

“What are you doing to me you son of a bitch?” I was using all my energy and strength to sit up and spit at him.

 

“Now that’s not nice. Hello would have done just fine.”

 

He seemed to always be smoking that stinky cigar. He pulled a chair on wheels over to me to look at my face and check my temperature, but I kept pulling away not wanting him to touch me anywhere.

 

“Honey, the more you move the longer this will take. Now hold your damn head still.” he grabbed the back of my neck to keep me from moving, and he ran his hand over the spot where my X-chip was that I didn’t need him finding. I kept my eyes on him the whole time, and he did with me.

 

*Back at the mansion*

 

Professor X gets a beep on his wheelchair letting him know of the whereabouts of his students, if they happen to be missing. He notified Mystique to go get Beast and meet him in his office down by the medical room. Peter happened to be wandering around in that area and just followed them into the room and asked what they were doing.

 

“Mr. Maximoff I think this would be too close to home for you, carry on with your daily activities.” Said Professor X, as he looked up on the computer to see who was missing. 

 

But Peter didn’t leave he was still there, he wanted to know what happened. Professor X pulled it up the screen of the entire United States, to see if I had gone far.

My picture from my school card had popped up in a bubble in the state of New York. I was shown just hours away. 

 

Peter said aloud, “Brittany. If only I had made her stay with me. I’m coming with you guys to get her back. She’s my girlfriend I need to find her.” 

 

He had some guilt but ignored it and made sure he was going with. He collected all the data and gathered everyone to get to the bay, where the air carrier was held. Everyone piled in, and Beast took the pilot’s seat of the plane and took off.

 

*Back at the lab*

 

I was made to sit up and moved to a chair, instead of lying down. I was getting worse. I was getting pale and becoming even more sweaty, the henchmen forced to watch me kept trying to get me to fill “just one more”, that went on for hours.

 

“Please I just need to sleep. For a few minutes or an hour and then I’ll have more blood. Just give me a break.” 

 

The henchman rolled his eyes, but turned to the boss and asked “Obadiah, can we stop anyway, because this bitch isn’t cooperating.” He gave me a nasty look while he said it and started to take the tube out of my arm when Obadiah agreed.

 

As he pulled me up I almost fell, I had lost some feeling in my body, and tried to figure out how to walk. I didn’t make it far, before I had fallen over forwards almost landing on my face, before he caught me by jerking me up and telling me to “quit acting and get up.” I was put onto my bed, but I wasn’t left alone.

 

I was wondering how long it would take for them to take advantage of me, more then taking my powers. And apparently I was right to be worried. He started working his hand on my legs, moving up higher and higher, until he reached the spot in between my legs. I started to cry and plead for him not to do this to me.

 

I was giving them a special power, and now he’s taking this from me, it was supposed to be Peter. It didn’t last too long, but long enough to scar me. When he was done, he threw the blanket on me and left the room. Now I wanted to die. This was turning into the worst day of my life and now I might never see Peter again.

 

Just as I started to really cry and lose my mind, I heard an explosion and crash sound in the wall outside my door. I waited, listening to everything, before getting up this time. There were a lot of things flying around and people getting hit. Some by Beast and others by Nightcrawler throwing them around, but of course I couldn’t know that at the time.

 

I hid under my blanket; I did not want to know. But I was really hoping someone was here for me. The racket went on for a while, until someone came to my door and said, “If you’re in there, you’re safe now.”

 

I sat up and looked out from under my blanket, and saw a big blue furry beast. Beast had come to find me.

 

Tears immediately came to my eyes, and I crawled out of my bed and stumbled to him. He picked me up and carried me to the ship. Peter was down in the lab keeping everyone distracted, while Beast went to find me and get to the ship.

 

I was placed down on the row on the seats, and told to stay here and let them take care of everything. I said ok. I was so happy to be out of there and safe, but it was taking forever to heal my arm and multiply my blood supply. I closed my eyes and just felt safe. I grabbed a blanket and listened to the commotion outside of the carrier.

 

I was waking up when we were up in the air, heading back home. Home. Where I started school and met my perfect boyfriend who would do anything to save me, and me for him. I had felt some turbulence on the carrier, and I felt a hand hold on to me, to keep me still. This hand was playing with my hair, and stroking the bruises I had obtained while being captured.  

 

I knew who was doing all this soothing to me, and I just wanted to lie there and enjoy it, but I opened my eyes, to see his staring back. Just like before.

 

“Well hello sunshine. Welcome back.”

 

“It’s good to be back. Are we back at the school yet?”

 

He checked with Beast who was the pilot again, before answering me, “Yeah we are about home, and you're going to medical first thing.”

 

I didn't object, I wanted this kind of care after what I went through. I just wanted to be wherever Peter was.

 

Peter carried me to the medical room, and stayed with me all night, even when I told him to go back to his room for some sleep. He said I was more important to him at the moment. I stopped arguing, I never wanted him to leave my sight ever again. I had to tell him everything that happened to me while I was there, maybe it would ease my mind if I told someone else.

 

He was super upset to hear about the guard touching me and everything they did to me, just for the experiment.

 

“I'm so glad to be back. And to see you Peter, I cried while I was there, thinking I would never see you again.”

 

“Well your home now and I’m not letting you leave again.” He gave me that cute smirk, the one that just made me melt when I looked at it.

 

“Is now a bad time to ask about your summer plans?”

 

“Of course not. What was your idea?”

 

“I always go home to see my mom and little sister for summer break, and with us dating and all, I wanted you to come with me, and see where I grew up. My mom would love to meet you.”

 

“You are such a sap, Peter. Of course I want to go. I’m surprised you didn’t ask sooner.”

 

“Cool.” He said trying not to be all excited, but I knew he was.

 

I left the medical room two days later. I was still working on making more blood and wasn’t allowed too much sun in case of a reaction. Peter came to my room every night and slept with me until I fell asleep. Some nights I would catch him staying all night. For almost two weeks he was planning everything we were going to do, when we got to his mom's house for the summer. And I loved just sitting there and absorbing all of his excitement.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

We finally reached the month of June, in the beginning of which was my birthday. And this year for the summer break I was being brought to Peter’s house to meet his mom. I was kind of nervous. I was hoping she liked me, and that she thought I was good for Peter.

 

I was still trying to get over what happened to me just a few short weeks ago. I occasionally wake up screaming and freaking out from nightmares, which would cause Peter coming in to help me get back to sleep. Since classes were done for the year, we could go all over the place and do whatever. 

 

We wanted within school grounds. Peter and I would most often hang outside on the courtyard and the front lawn. Sometimes we would also hang out with Beast and Mystique, going around seeing movies and getting lunch. Sometimes even going on road trips around the east coast, including the beach.

 

On a sunny Monday afternoon, Peter had reminded me that the next day we were leaving to see his mom, and staying with her for a while. He was packing, and helping me pack everything he thought I would need while I was there.

“I don’t need all of my clothes Peter, we will be coming back. If you forgot, I am

 

graduating soon.”

I was throwing back things he kept trying to put into my suitcase.

“What if you need this?” He asked, holding up my blue sweater my mom gave me before I came here.

“I don’t think I will need a sweater in June, Peter.”

I went to my closet and starting hanging everything back up, and turned to him.

“I’ll finish this. You go save me a spot in the cafeteria. Okay?”

 

I didn’t wait for his response, I gave him a big kiss to make him leave. And smacked his ass on the way out to make him go. I finished hanging everything up and went downstairs for lunch. It was pretty empty, since everyone left for summer break. 

We were leaving too, but not till tomorrow. After lunch, we decided to go on a long walk out back, where there was more shade than in the recreational area out front.

We went to the very back of the yard, where there was a line of trees that started the forest, it was super pretty to see when it was sunny out. We found a bench to sit on, and just took in the warm breeze and each other’s company.

“Are you excited to meet my mom?”

“Sort of. I’m kind of nervous, I want her to like me.”

 

I was fidgeting with my hands, something that was caused by the trauma of the kidnapping. He reached for both my hands, and grabbed them tight, to help stop them from shaking.

“I think she will like you. You’re a mutant like me.”

 

He always had a way of making me calm. We sat there a little longer, and then decided to go back to the mansion. I asked if he would carry me, I wasn’t in the mood to walk that far again, he didn’t even hesitate and picked me right up and sped through the yard.  We got to the steps of the mansion within seconds and walked back inside, headed up to our rooms.

 

The next morning, I woke up to Peter in my bed next to me, his big dark brown eyes looking right at mine. I could get used to waking up to that every day.

“Morning beautiful,” he whispered as he moved my hair out of my eyes, kissing my forehead.

“Hi.” I yawned, still tired. I moved in closer so he could hold me for just a little bit longer.

“Today is the big day. We get to leave whenever you’re ready to go.”

“Ok. Give me some time to shower and get dressed. What did you need to do before we leave?”

 

I was undressing in front of him but stopped at under garments. He was comfortable with it and so was I, but he was always so damn quick with everything he did, it was impossible to see him. He helped me get my stuff together, and I went to grab my shower caddy, when he came up behind me. 

“You know we could always do some new stuff while at my mom’s house. Noise doesn’t travel very well from the basement is to the rest of the house.”

I knew what he was trying to ask me, and I told him I would think about it. He didn’t push any further, as he just wanted to drop a hint. We piled up our stuff into the car that Mystique let us use as neither of us had a car, and Peter didn’t need one.

 

With everything in the trunk, Peter started driving. We rolled down the windows to have a nice breeze, and made the long trip to Peter’s mom’s house. We didn’t talk while he drove, because he needed to concentrate to get us there. 

But once we got there his mom greeted us at the door, with a smile on her face, and eager to help us carry things inside.

“Peter welcome home honey. And who is your friend with you?”

I had walked up to the door, with my bags, and said, “I’m Brittany, and I’m dating Peter. Thank you for letting us stay with you.”

Waving her hand in the air, she responded,

“Oh honey, of course, my name is Sandy. A friend of Peter’s can stay here anytime. Now, I will tell you upfront, you will be sleeping the spare bedroom upstairs and he stays in his room, down in the basement.”

 

Peter was rolling his eyes, but I knew why she was telling us this.

“Mom really? We aren’t going to do anything like that.”

“You are a teenage couple, I’m not going to be that parent who lets you do whatever. There are rules in this house, and you will obey them while you are visiting.”

“I fully understand, and I promise nothing like that will happen.” I let her know that, while winking at Peter. Sorry Mrs. Maximoff, we will be doing exactly that.

“Dinner is in a little while, so you may go unpack, and check out your room.”

I walked up the stairs, and unpacked my clothes into the dresser that was already in the room. I was walking back from my suitcase to the dresser, when Peter sped into the room.

“Hey, mom said dinner is ready.”

“Ok, give me just a minute.”

 

I put my other stuff into the hall bathroom and went downstairs. I noticed Peter used his power regularly here at home, and I was happy to see his mom is comfortable with that. My power is more of a show and tell type thing. We sat down and began to eat dinner.

 

There wasn’t much talking, we were all too busy eating, and I was too nervous to say anything, I barely knew his mom. When dinner was over we all cleaned up and relaxed in front of the TV, until it was time to turn in for the night.

 

I made my way up the stairs, stopping at the bathroom to take off my makeup, and take down my hair. I went to my bed and changed into my pajamas, before getting under the covers. I wasn’t really tired though, and wanted to go downstairs to see Peter. 

 

We have been dating for about a year, maybe it was time to be intimate with each other. I got out from under the blanket, and tip toed into the hallway to check and make sure everyone was sleeping. I made my way down the stairs, and through the kitchen, which led down to the basement. 

 

I poked my head around the corner to see if he was even awake, then quietly walked down the stairs. I went straight to his bed and shook him to wake him up.

“Peter. Wake up.”

“What’s going on? Is there a fire?”

He sat up quickly before he realized it was just me.

“Oh Brittany. What’s wrong? Everything ok?”

“Yeah I’m fine. I was going to take you up on that offer you made earlier, back at the mansion.”

 

I started taking off my pants, and then threw my shirt aside. This was the most he saw most of the time. I was going to go further, but I paused to see if he was still interested.

“So how about it silver boy, want me to keep going?”

“Uh yes please.”

 

He had his hands reaching for me, as I sat on his lap. I was getting pretty nervous, but I wanted to stay confident, so he wouldn’t get nervous either. This was going to be a first for the both of us. It needed to go well.

“So what do you say we get started?” Peter asked.

 

He was getting undressed, now that he was getting turned on. I nodded and unhooked my bra, and going by the look on his face, he was so happy he couldn’t wait any longer. He grabbed me and we went down on his bed and started making out.

 

This alone was steamy, and I could only imagine how far this would go. We did that for a while, until he was hard, then we started to pleasure each other until we were both ready to have sex. Neither of us were talking, it was not needed until he stopped to ask me if I was ready to have him inside of me.

 

I was a little nervous but I was ready. We both got up and got into position, he was going to start on top, since I wasn’t sure. He grabbed a condom from his side table, and got on top of me. I could feel my chest getting tight and uncomfortable. I wanted to continue but I was nervous. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, and then there was a new feeling.

 

It was super tight and felt like it didn’t belong there, but then I got a rush of adrenaline and excitement, and that made me want him to keep

going. I held onto his back making sure he didn’t move from his position, it was the perfect spot.

In between moans from the both of us, I would tell him to keep going and that I could feel myself getting ready to climax. I’m guessing he did too, because in minutes he fell over next to me and gave a big sigh.

“Wow.”

“Yeah wow. That was fantastic.”

We laid there, both sweating from the sex, we closed our eyes to calm down and catch our breath. But before we knew it, it was the next morning and the sun was now coming in through the window.

 

It got in my eye and woke me up. I sat up and looked around but Peter wasn’t there. He totally left me alone in his bed, I am going to be sent home. I quickly got up and threw my clothes on and went back upstairs to see no one else was awake yet. So far I’m not in trouble, but where is everyone else?

 

I found Peter in the kitchen making breakfast, I didn’t know he could cook, this was a nice surprise.  

“Well morning sunshine. Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah I slept great. Last night was pretty fun” I gave him a wink.

 

He was plating pancakes and setting them down in front of me, before sitting in the chair besides me.

“Yeah, I remember, that was seriously awesome. We should definitely do that again sometime soon.”

“I totally agree, that was pretty hot.”

We leaned in and kissed for a few seconds, before going back to our breakfast. Shortly into our breakfast, his mom, Sandy, came down and made herself some coffee and came sat down with us.

None of us were talking and Peter blurted out, 

“Mom, Brittany and I are going to see a movie today. I might need some money, is that ok?”

“Sure honey, is $20 ok? I will need to grab gas on the way home from work.”

We cleaned up after breakfast, did the dishes before walking his dog, Jake. He took me to a park that was right behind his house that had a great walking trail and a small playground. We let the dog run around and play, while we sat on the swing set and talked.

“So that stuff you did with your tongue last night was out of this world, where did you learn that?” I asked as I swung higher.

“I’m not really sure. I saw it in a movie once, and decided to try it.”

I leaned in and rested my head on his shoulder, and whispered, “Well I loved it and will be expecting more of that.”

He just sat there and gave me his smart-ass smirk that he does when he’s proud of himself.

We stayed on the swings a little longer, before deciding to come back inside to get ready for the movie. We figured we would decide on the movie when we got there, so we had plenty of time to get ready.

We both took quick showers, and I had noticed I still didn't start my period, but I wasn't too bothered because sometimes I was late. I got dressed and met him in the living room. He was wearing his badass Rush t-shirt, I loved that shirt, he wore that the day we first met at Xavier's school for gifted youngsters.

We decided to walk up to the bus stop as a take off point. Before he picked me up, getting ready to take off, he told me to hold on. But before he could even say anything, I was already pressed up close to him with my arms wrapped around his neck.

We can get anywhere in no time at all, which is such a dream come true. So before I knew it, he stopped behind a bush in the parking lot, close to a row of cars.

We went inside and bought the tickets and some candy, and headed to the room on the far right to enjoy our movie.

A little over two hours later, we walked back to the bushes where we came in, and he ran us back home. Every night for two weeks we would take turns sneaking into each other’s rooms to sleep together. We didn’t get caught, so we were pretty safe, but we didn’t go crazy.

We spent a total of a month at his mom’s house. We did have a good time, but I was more excited to get back to school so I can graduate. Once I graduate, Peter and I could be together and hopefully stay with the X-Men. We could stay in the school for all the other mutants, and just become part of the team. We packed up our stuff on a Wednesday and headed back to the mansion.

It was a day before my graduation, and I was so excited to have my mom meet Peter. They were getting all the decorations put up, and sending out invitations. The gym where we had meetings and ceremonies was all transformed into gold and white colored balloons and streamers.

I was really looking forward to this, but my stomach was not feeling good and I remembered that I haven’t had my period this month either, so I went to ask Jean what was going on. We had a short conversation about what it could be, but she mostly used her power and could see, for a fact, there was a baby inside of me. I was in complete shock. I don't know how to even begin to think how to tell Peter.

When I woke the day of the graduation, I finally noticed the effects of what was happening to me. Morning sickness. I ran to the bathroom and threw up quite a bit. I was going to wait until after graduation to tell him, but I knew that had to change. The morning sickness was getting bad. But I was still so nervous. Was he going to be mad? Would he leave or be happy? I just don’t know, but I did know I was scared to tell him.

The graduation was scheduled to start at 2pm sharp. I will have to tell him before the graduation. Whether I liked it or not . 


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

It was now time for my graduation. I didn’t have time to tell Peter what I had found out moments ago. I was up on stage in my gown, sitting with my classmates. This was the best three years of school I have ever been apart of. Now I am having a child, but it was going to work out. I trust him and I know we will be good parents.

I came back to reality to hear Professor X still making his speech, but he was now congratulating us on our performance and our academics. I looked out at the audience to see Peter and my mom, and next to them, Sandy and Peter's little sister. At the end of the speech the teachers made their way on stage to hand out the certificate, and shake our hands.

“At this time I would like the audience to stay quiet, as I will read aloud the names in order as they appear on my list.” Professor X said, before moving to the right so the students to go from left to right.

“Scott Summers.”

“Kurt Wagner.”

“Mary Watson.”

“Brittany Barker.”

I walked across the stage, moving my hair behind my ear, and shaking hands with Mr. Lee and my other teachers, before getting to Professor X.

“Thank you for joining our program Brittany, I hope you have a successful life, full of adventure. If you feel the need to stay, we would be happy to have you.”

“Thank you Professor. I will consider your offer.”

I smiled and walked off the stage to my chair in the audience that was labeled for the graduates. I turned to smile at my family and Peter, and he gave me a thumbs up for a job well done. I was finally done with school and could now become a X-Men if I wanted to, and I think I did.

After everyone’s name was called, we were all left to either go home or stay for the lunch set up in the gym. Peter of course was starving, so we all made our way inside to have something to eat. My stomach was still bothering me, but I was not ready to say anything yet. But it had to be today. It had to.

We had our own table since there weren't that many kids graduating today, and it was a buffet style, so we helped ourselves. I grabbed a small plate and started eating, while Peter sat down next to me, shoveling his food down. I was really fighting myself now. I have to tell him or he is going to ask what is up with me, since I wasn’t really talking much.

“Peter, will you come with me please? I have something to tell you. And it’s private.”

He stopped eating, and got up to follow me. Our moms didn’t notice we were gone, because they were busy talking to each other. We left the gym and walked into a hallway where it was just the two of us.

“So this isn’t easy for me to tell you, but you need to know.”

“What’s wrong? Are you sick?”

I couldn’t look him in the eye, it was too difficult now. He put his hands under my chin and pulled my head up to look at his face. I swallowed hard and just decided to spit it out.

“I'm pregnant, Peter. I understand if you want to go, I can handle this on my own. I think. But it's not your fault.”

He was standing there, just staring at me, probably thinking I was a different person now. I had no idea what he was thinking, and I was just hoping he didn't leave. We both stood there, while I was starting to tear up. He finally spoke up.

“Oh well...umm. That is a lot to take in all at once. Wow. When did you find out?”

“I asked Jean yesterday when I missed my period and she confirmed it. I'm sorry.”

“Well ummm… wow I don’t know how to respond. How far along is it?”

“I’m about 2 months, so I should be showing soon. I’m really scared Peter. I don’t know what to do, but I understand if you want to leave.”

“I’m not leaving either of you. We are going to do this together, and be damn good mutant parents.”

We just waited in silence. I was so relieved he wasn’t mad. But at the same time, now we're both confused as to what we should do. Neither of us knew how to raise kids, or be parents. So we went back to our food, but I wasn’t too hungry at this point so I just sat and waited for everyone else to finish.

After everyone was done we said goodbye to our families and parted ways. The moms went home, and we went to Peter’s room to talk.

I took off my coat and shoes and went to his bed to lie down. Now was the time to talk things out, but what was there to say? We said most of it at dinner. He followed me after shutting the door and we cuddled while I cried. I was really worried for our future now, but we needed to figure something out. He stroked my hair to calm me down, but my mind was just spinning with ideas and trying to think of something.

“So what if we live here while I have him or her, and when he/she turns 11, they can start school here, and we can become X-Men.” I said as he wiped my tears, and kissed my forehead.

“Ok, we can make that work. Well since we're both out of school this will be easier. One of us might need a job though.”

He was being super sweet and helpful, I really liked hearing his opinion. But this was still pretty scary for a couple of 19 year olds. Peter spoke up after a few moments of silence.

“We should be ok, honey. We’re mutants, what else bad can happen? And besides, we're going to handle this together and that’s all that matters.”

I snuggled closer and we let the warmth between us put us to sleep until the next day.  

 

EPILOGUE

It has been five years since I graduated from Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, and found out that I was pregnant. We stayed at Peter’s mom’s house for a few years afterwards, but we had to leave suddenly because there was another mutant war, this time led by Magneto. We had to decide what would be better for the three of us, now including our daughter, so we left, and went into hiding in Russia.

It was something neither of us wanted, but being parents now, we had to make a decision. We got married after living in Russia for two years, and it was the best choice I’ve ever made. We were so happy to just be together. But while we enjoyed life in Russia, we missed our families in the United States.

We decided to come back after living in Russia for four years, hoping the mutant war was over by now. We stayed out of the public eye in order to not draw attention to ourselves, the last thing we needed was a target on our back. We got every day jobs, to pay the bills in our new house, which was set in the countryside out of sight. Peter became a water meter checker with the New York Utility Company, and I decided to be a stay at home mom.

Our daughter Natalia was 11 years old now, and I wanted to be there for her to make sure she had a normal childhood, even if her parents weren't normal. Even though we were so happy being married and having our daughter, we still fought occasionally, mostly about stuff relating to Natalia. About whether or not we should tell her what happened, and why we had to hide in Russia, or the fact that her parents were known as mutants.

Some nights we took turns sleeping on the couch when we couldn't stand to even look at each other. Other nights were the opposite; we couldn't get enough of each other. We would sleep in past the time he had to be at work, and just had a day in. We're pretty happy with the way things are going for us as a family. I wouldn't go back and do anything differently, and I know Peter feels the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this story! I'm currently working on a sequel that I will post soon! Feel free to leave comments.


	11. Chapter 11

Coming back to the states after being in Russia was a big time difference. It took the both of us time to get into the habit of sleeping at night because of jetlag. Natalia turned 11 the year we came back to New York, and we had just a small party, since we didn't want too many people knowing we were back just yet.

It was a regular Monday morning, and Peter had just gotten up to get ready for work, while I was waking Natalia up. It was a nice warm summer morning and I remembered that we still needed to talk about what school Natalia was going to be attending in a few weeks. 

I took Natalia downstairs to get breakfast and saw that Peter was already in the kitchen getting coffee made. He still looked good after all these years, and I find myself staring at him all the time. I snap out of my trance and continue to make Nat some eggs.   
“Pete we need to talk about school today. Don’t forget”  
“Ok are we both in agreement on where we want to send her?”  
I was getting his hat out of the laundry room for him, and called out,   
“Yeah I think so, but we have never really talked about it, and I think we should.”  
He came over to me, taking the hat and putting it on before saying,  
“Okay we can talk about it when I get home. Which should be at 4.”

I nodded and turned back to the eggs. I had touched the pan to make sure it was hot enough. It was certainly hot enough; the palm of my hand was now super red, but it quickly went away like it never happened.

I gave Peter a kiss goodbye and started feeding Nat her breakfast, while drinking my coffee. This afternoon I have to do laundry while Nat just watches TV. While folding laundry back in my bedroom, I heard a long silence come from the living room, and went running to see what had happened or if Nat got into something.

I came down the hallway and around the corner that led to the living room, and looked right in front of the TV where Nat was supposed to be, but she wasn’t there anymore. I immediately started getting worried that someone took her, or she ran out the front door.   
While I was looking around I heard another wind sound, like before and she reappeared in front of the couch. First I was in shock, what had just happened to my daughter. I bent down to her and held her, asking her what had just happened.

“Every time I think about not wanting to be seen or wanting to be somewhere else, I turn invisible. When I want to come back, then people can see me again.”  
“Oh honey. Why didn't you tell me or your dad that? You know we have powers too. Does your dad know?”  
“No, will you tell him for me?”  
She looked embarrassed but I was too excited now. My baby girl has her super powers! I have waited a long time for this and Peter will be so happy to know.  
“Do you only disappear or do you have other powers too?”  
“I don’t know Mom. I was so scared the first time this happened.”  
“This isn’t the only time this has happened?”  
“No. It happened at school in the locker room, I was changing and my body just went away and I ran to the bathroom, before everyone saw my clothes floating.”  
I nodded because I remember when I first got my powers. I got back up, and went to finish my laundry, after telling her that we will talk when Dad gets home.  
Peter got home from work at 4pm like he said that morning. I was in the kitchen making dinner when he walked in the door.  
“Honey, I’m home”   
He said in his normal happy voice.  
I yelled hi back, and stayed at the stove to work on dinner. He sped in and grabbed my waist from behind and started kissing my neck. I kept trying to wiggle away, but he knew this was a weakness of mine, those damn neck kisses.  
“Peter, I need to focus so I don’t burn dinner.”  
“Dinner can wait. I missed you today.”   
Peter whispered as he worked his hands up my body under my shirt. It felt so good and I was getting in the mood to go mess around, but we had to wait until later because of Natalia.  
“Nat, dinner is done.”  
I yelled while breaking free from Peter’s grasp. I set the table while he went to change his clothes, and Nat came from her room. We sat down and began to eat dinner and discuss our day.  
“I really don’t like this job of mine, babe. I’m a X-Men, not a meter checker. There has to be a way I can get back to the school.”  
“Well that's what I was going to talk to you about. Nat and I had a talk today and going back to the school would benefit us all.”  
I looked at Nat and smiled as I nodded to her to tell Peter about what happened today.  
“Well...umm Dad…I kind of have super powers now.”  
She said really quietly, still nervous about what he would say. We sat in silence and stared at Peter waiting for a response.  
“Well that’s great. Wow! Now the whole family has powers. What can you do sweetheart?”  
“I can become invisible.”  
“Oh now that, I have to see. If you don't mind showing us.”  
“Peter not right now. We’re eating. After dinner, honey. And don't ever feel like you can’t trust us or be embarrassed to tell us something.”

She looked at me smiling and said, “Thanks Mom. And yeah Dad its pretty cool.”  
We all exchanged glances and smiles, and continued to eat. After dinner is always calm and quiet as we relax and watch TV, and Nat does her own thing.We decided to sit and watch the news. Make sure our fellow mutants are doing ok and not being harmed.  
“So Peter I was thinking. It’s almost time for Nat to be in school and you want to get a different job, I could always use more training. What do you think about going back to the X mansion?”  
He stopped reading and looked at me.  
“You really mean that?”   
“I really do. It’s a great school, we know that, and they have boarding for families on the other side of the mansion for us while she says in the dorms for school.”  
He didn’t take too long to think about it before he responded with, “Yeah I think we should. I really am bored with my job right now.”  
“Well then give Professor X a call in the morning and we will have a chat.”  
I was so excited to be on board with this. We could become X-Men and Nat is going to a great school, this will benefit us all.  
The rest of the night was quiet, except when it came to going to bed. Peter tried again to get me to have sex with him. I decided to tease him a little bit. I climbed into bed and slid up against him while he was lying on his side.  
“So did you want to finish what you started in the kitchen?”  
I whispered in his ear while kissing his neck and letting my hand wander.  
He stayed on his side and whispered,  
“I don’t know. Should we? Because it could get loud.”  
“Not if you tell me to be quiet.”  
I rolled over on my back and started stripping off everything as he did the same. We turned to each other just looking at each other in the eyes. He reached for my neck and held my head just below my ear and pulled me to him.  
Our bodies were pressed together, warming us both up, and we began to slide even closer to each other. I was still kissing his neck as his hand made its way down my curved side and rested on the top of my hip. Pulling me closer to his boner, which I could now feel against my own area.   
I knew what he wanted to do, but I still wanted to tease him, so I grabbed his cock and jerked him off a bit. Making him make noise, as he did the same to me. By this time we were both ready for more, but neither of us wanted to stop what we were doing.  
After a few minutes I told him I wanted to have him inside of me. He didn’t hesitate, he climbed on top and put his hand on my mouth to keep me quiet, as he put his cock inside of me and began to fuck me.

I felt a giant rush of adrenaline and pleasure as he went back and forth inside of me. We haven’t done in almost a year and we enjoyed every minute of it. He did that for a few minutes before saying he wanted to cum. I nodded for him to go ahead and he moved his hand from my mouth to my neck as he came. When he was done, he fell to his side and gave a big breathe, as did I. I sat up and went to his side and kissed him before laying back down. We were both going to sleep well now


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up the next morning feeling absolutely great. We haven’t had sex in a really long time, and it felt good to finally do that with each other. I rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom, before heading to the kitchen for coffee. Nat was awake and trying to get her own breakfast, but I was there just in time to prevent the mess that was about to happen.  
“Morning Nat. Did you sleep ok?”  
I asked, leaning against the kitchen sink.  
“I slept ok Mom, I kept waking up thinking I was somewhere else.” She answered, rubbing her eyes and sitting down at the table.  
“Were you wanting this cereal for breakfast or something else?”  
“Cereal please.”  
As I made her bowl, Peter came in whistling a happy tune. I knew why and this made me smile.  
“Good morning my beautiful ladies, what is on the agenda for today?” He said to the both of us, getting coffee and cereal.  
“I was thinking we could go to the mansion and talk to Professor X about moving in.”  
I answered as I sat down to help Nat eat.  
“Okay. Sounds good to me.”  
He said sitting down at the table with us.  
We had a quiet breakfast, we were all still tired and just wanted to have some coffee before the day got started. I helped Nat get into a bath and get dressed while he showered, then we swapped.

As I got dressed, Peter came in and hugged me from behind saying,  
“Last night was fantastic!”  
I smiled, and picked out a nice shirt and jeans to wear. I turned around and said,  
“Yes it was, who knew we could still go at it like teenagers.”  
I got up on my tiptoes to give him a kiss before passing him to get dressed. Once we were ready to go, I grabbed a bag for Nat, incase she got bored, and headed out. Peter and I had both learned how to drive, and got our license. So we were able to take the car we had borrowed from his mom, just for the day.  
Nat took a short nap on the way there, and woke when we pulled into the parking lot. We got out and Peter put Nat on his shoulders so she could see everything. I was getting a small ball of nerves in my stomach, it’s been a very long time since we were here as students, and now we have our own kid. We got to the front door and walked right in. It was just how I remembered it: the wooden staircases on each side of the giant hallway, leading down the cafeteria. The hall off to the left with the classroom, and the medical room where Peter stayed when he broke his leg.

All the memories were coming back, most of them good, except the one bad one I didn’t want to remember at the moment. The night I was kidnapped. I grabbed both of my wrists, remembering that I was tied up and thrown around before being touched and taken advantage of.

Peter must have known I was uncomfortable, because he grabbed my hand and kissed it, smiling at me. This has always calmed me down in the past...it still did.

We made our way up the stairs and turned to the right, hopefully we can remember where to find his office after all this time.  
Before we got to the office, we ran into Hank (Beast) and we said hi and hugged, introducing him to our daughter Nat. We asked where Professor X’s office was, before parting. We got to the door, and Peter knocked.  
“Come in, please come in.”  
I remember that voice. We opened the door and went in.  
“Professor, it’s us, Peter and Brittany.”  
“Of course! I remember you guys. How are you doing? I seem to remember you moved to Russia for quite some time.”  
I let Peter talk, he didn’t seem as nervous as I was.  
“Yes we did. We left after the Mutant War had started again in 2012. We decided to come back when we thought it was safe, for all of us.”

He motioned towards me and Nat, who was on the floor between us.  
“We came back in 2017, and have been in a suburb of New York, doing well, but we might need your help.”  
“I see. I remember that war. No casualties, which is always good, but most did what you had decided to do. People left and went into hiding, and I don't blame them. All is good now and things are under control here at the mansion, and will remain as such.”  
“Wow. Well what we came to ask was along the lines of housing. We were wondering if we could stay here, and train with everyone else and be on the team?”  
He looked at the both of us as we waited for his answer. After a long silence, he said,  
“I’m pretty sure we can work something out. What was wrong with your other job Peter?”  
“It was too normal for me sir, I miss being a X-Men. I miss the team.”  
“They could use you, and Brittany if you wish to retrain we could use your ability as well, seeing as how Wolverine is retiring.”  
“Professor I would appreciate that very much.”

I was less nervous now because it looked like things were looking up for us. And Nat will have a great school to go to. I left Peter and Professor X to talk more about the arrangements that will take place, while I went to my old room to show Nat where her mom stayed at this school.

She seemed somewhat excited to see it, but I didn’t watch her for long because as I sat on my bed I was getting flashbacks. I seemed to blackout from reality and retreated into my head, remembering my memory of what happened here. I was standing at my door, the room was cold from my window being open, and there was the tall shadow standing there moments before I was taken.  
Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I was startled awake. I looked up, and I saw Peter looking down at me, worried.  
Wiping a tear from my cheek, I picked up Nat and asked Peter what the plan was.  
“He said we can move whenever we are ready, I told him we were all ready to come back.”  
“That's great. We can come back as soon as we pack.” 

I was still shaken up by the flashbacks, but I couldn't let Natalia see me like this. We decided to walk around a little, to see if we could see any of our old friends, but everyone was either in class, or sleeping. So we went home.

We got home and I went to lie down on the couch. Peter followed, making sure I was going to be okay. He sat next to me, stroking my hair, moving it out of my face, and giving me a kiss on my forehead, before leaving.  
I was woken up by Peter yelling that dinner was ready. I sat up and went to the kitchen. It smelled good. I didn’t know he could cook dinner. I pulled Nat up to the table and got her plate ready, and then we all started eating together.

That small nightmare I had still was bothering me, but I was done letting it affect me. I pushed it back inside my brain, and continued to have dinner with my family. After dinner I went to do laundry and Peter did the dishes, before coming to the bedroom to make sure I was doing okay.  
“Babe, are you okay? You were kind of quiet today at the mansion and when we got home.”  
I didn't lie to him ever, and I wasn't going to start now.  
“When I went to my old room at the mansion, I had a flashback of the night I was kidnapped, and taken to a warehouse to be taken advantage of.”  
I was holding back my tears I had talking about this to him, but he understood. He took the shirt from my hands and threw it aside, and grabbed me and held me close.  
“Oh god babe. Is that still bothering you? Don’t let the past mess with you like that, it could really fuck with you when you least expect it.”  
“It hasn’t gotten to me since that flashback and now I just feel so drained. I don’t want this to affect me in any way.”  
“Good. Because if it bothers you, it will bother me. And we can't both be upset around Nat…”  
He paused, wiping my tears away and kissing my forehead, before saying, “Besides, that’s not what X-Men do.”


	13. Chapter 13

The way he called us “X-Men” made me think that talk went well with Professor X. I ignored it for now, because I was too upset. I just wanted to stand there and hug him forever, but there were things that had to be done. So I broke the hug and went back to folding laundry, but he stopped me again.

“Babe you don’t need to do this right now, let’s go relax and have a drink.”  
I shrugged and agreed with him, by following him to the kitchen. I never said no to drinks. I sat on the couch and let him make the drinks, and then bring them in.

“Beast says this drink is pretty good, but one is enough for us, because we’re a bit smaller than he is.”  
“Interesting.” I said taking a sip.  
“What do you think?”  
“I really like it. It’s really strong though. You are right, one is enough.”

He nodded and we sat and had our drinks before going to bed, Nat was already asleep, so it was time to talk about the mansion.  
“So did you need to take time off of work to help us pack? I am not doing it all by myself.”  
“I don’t think so. I can speed pack most of it, and then when I’m at work you can do the small stuff.”  
“Ok that sounds good. I’m excited for her to be at this school. But we will have to tell her eventually.”  
“Yeah, that is going to be tough. What if she hates us forever, and never speaks to us again?”  
“I didn’t think of that, and remember why we did this in the first place. To keep her safe. I think this school will do that for her.”

Peter was upset, you could see it on his face. He wanted kids of his own, and I couldn't give that to him and that hurts me, but we love each other and Nat enough to ignore that.

The night ended with us going to bed. I laid there looking up at the ceiling, just thinking about everything that has happened between us. Things were good, Nat was growing up too quick, and I just worry about going back to the team. What if something bad happens this time, worse than him breaking his leg? What could this mean for us as a couple? I eventually fell asleep, comforted by Peter’s arms around me.  
The next morning I must have slept later than usual, because when I opened my eyes I saw my own brown eyes looking back at me, just looking at me, as if I was going to do something. I stared at them for a minute thinking I was still dreaming or something, then they made a sound.

“Mom, are you okay?”  
I blinked and realized that it was Nat, and that now that my eyes weren’t fuzzy and unfocused in sleep, I could see the differences between her eyes and my own. I let out a sigh of relief.  
“Yeah I’m ok sweetie. Just tired.”  
I was now yawning and had reached out and grabbed her to give her a hug. Then letting her go, I rolled over on my back and asked her, “Is Dad still at home? Or did he leave for work?”  
“He left for work but he left you a note on the kitchen counter.” She said getting off the bed and going to her room.  
I went to the kitchen to read the note before doing anything else. I saw the folded paper pretty quick and went right to it.  
“Brittany went to work. Miss that ass of yours. See you later. ;)”  
I giggled a little and put the note in the drawer before making coffee. Then I called for Nat to come in the kitchen so I could tell her the good news.

“So Miss Natalia I have some good news. The school we went to yesterday is your new school. They specialize in super powers and fighting and self defense.”  
She looked pretty nervous. I knew why. New school, new people to get used to.  
“You will love it there. That’s where Dad and I met. And it was pretty great. I sat with him at lunch almost every day, and we took walks outside the gates of the school.”  
I sat and watched, gauging her reaction, as she didn't seem too excited, but to be fair, I wasn't either at first. Then when I actually got there, it was different. Maybe it will grow on her, because this was the best school for her.  
The rest of the day was quiet as I did some packing and Nat watched TV.  
I started with the dishes in the cabinets that we never used, getting those packed up and putting them by the front door. I packed for a few hours, taking a break to make lunch, and then finished packing up the kitchen. By the time I had started on the living room and the hall closet, Peter came home and gave me a quick kiss, before heading to his “office”.

“I could use some help Peter, some of these boxes are too heavy.”  
He took a quick look at me, then at the office door. He came to me and started putting boxes by the door.  
“So is there housing on the grounds of the mansion? Or are we being relocated?” I asked him.  
“Well, we actually might be staying with a member of the Avengers. His house has an extra wing so we could have our side, his family can have their side.”  
I stopped doing what I was doing and asked him, “What now?”  
“Well it’s the best we can do, be close to her while she’s in school and we just need to make sure we keep his house clean.”  
“Whose house are we crashing at? Did he say?”  
We were sitting on the couch taking a break, while we talked about this. I couldn't believe this. I don't want to be inside someone else's house, this just doesn’t feel right.  
“Oh yeah his name is Hawkeye. Well, Clint Barton.”  
He said.   
“He doesn't mind, the house was found to keep his family safe, I said I think that's perfect, because we need that at the moment. He agreed.”

My stomach was uneasy now. I felt like I was going to take overs someone else’s house. But he sounds like an understanding type of guy, we’ll just have to see how things go I guess. I stayed zoned out the rest of the night, just thinking things over. I wasn’t really okay with this, but it was for the best and life is about making compromises.

That night while I was laying down getting tired, I kept getting those flashbacks again. I would open my eyes and I was in my room, okay, untouched. I told myself a mantra of: calm down, go to sleep, you were safe now. You’re here with Peter who would fight anything and anyone to make sure you were safe, even though you healed better and faster than he could.  
It worked; I relaxed enough to drift off into sleep. I couldn't fully see my environment, but I knew I didn't want to be there. I started running. I could feel my heartbeat getting faster and louder, then right as I thought I was getting out and escaping my captor, I felt a hand grab me and push me back down on what looked like a cot. That’s when I started to panic. I pulled away and started fighting against this strong shadow.

As his face came into view, I bolted up in bed and screamed. I looked around frantically and saw Peter reaching out to pull me into a hug. He was patting my hair and whispering to me.  
“It’s ok babe, I’m here. You’re okay. Shhhh.”  
I was rocking back and forth, shaking and crying. This has got to stop.  
“I had that goddamn nightmare again. This time… he almost got me.” I said, still drenched in sweat.  
“No he didn’t. You’re safe with me. He can’t get you.” Peter said reassuringly.  
I nodded and laid back down in his arms as he fell back to sleep. It took me awhile, but I eventually fell asleep too.  
When I woke up I was still in his arms. He was still in bed, I was so relieved. I wanted this every morning, but I knew it couldn’t happen. He woke up shortly after I did, stretching and yawning. He got up to get dressed, but I stayed put. I rolled over on my stomach and tried to go back to sleep. But I soon felt a soft pair of lips against my back, working its way up to my neck.

“Babe don’t you have work? You’re going to be late.” I said in a tired voice, but I got no answer. Just more kisses. Those kisses made their way to my neck and stayed there.  
“What’s all this for?”  
He flipped me over to where I was facing him laying on my back, and said, “I can't kiss my wife in the morning just because I want to?”  
“No, of course you can. Just thought that maybe you wanted to do more?” I said in a sexy soft voice.  
As I said this, I was pulling my pants down, revealing my underwear. He followed my hands’ path along my legs. Placing my hands beside me and out of his way, he made his way down my legs. He started by spreading my legs apart and laying down between them. He gave me a sexy wink before kissing my inner thigh.  
It was a feeling like none other. Just warm and sensual at the same time, making me lick my lips in anticipation. I could feel him move towards the middle, where he began to use his tongue on my clit. I moved my hips against his mouth while he was pleasuring me, and he took advantage of my preoccupation to put two fingers inside of me and find my G-spot.

I had to cover my mouth with my hand because I didn't want to wake Nat up. I couldn't help but make noise, it was so amazing! I reached down and played with his hair, and he went faster. This was a secret between us: he really was Quicksilver, and he knew when and where to use his abilities. 

And was never wrong. As he started picking up the pace, so did my moaning. He was not going to stop until I came, that’s how he was. And I loved it. A few minutes later I had came, and pulled his hair to let him know, so he could come back up for some air. When he came back up, we made out for a few minutes before breaking apart to take our showers.

Once we were showered and had made ourselves decent, we went to the living room and sat on the couch. Nat had served herself breakfast and was packing her room up. In a few short weeks we were leaving this house. The house we came to after Russia, lived in for five years, and raised Natalia in. It had a lot of good memories. Now, we were picking up to go live with an Avenger. Nothing about this makes sense.


	14. Chapter 14

Today was the day. After many weeks of packing and making messes everywhere, we were finally moving. Moving into the house of someone who we had never met. Not only that, we didn’t even know why he would let X-Men live in his house, but we were grateful nonetheless. 

I let Peter load everything into the car, since it wouldn’t take him any time at all, and I got Nat dressed and ready to go.  
“Do I really have to go to this school Mom?”  
She wasn’t too happy, I knew that, but there was no going back now. All we have was packed inside the truck.  
“Yes Natalia. You have to go. Everything is packed up and ready to go. You will love this school I promise.”  
I patted down her hair and gave her a hug, before walking out to the car. Peter was driving the moving truck and I was going to take Nat in the smaller car. Our first stop was to drop Nat and her stuff off at Professor X’s School for Gifted Youngsters. Then Peter and I would go to our new home.

The drive to the school wasn’t very long, and it wouldn’t take long for Peter to unload everything. I went inside and stayed in the hallway, chatting with Raven and Hank while I did so.  
“So, do you guys know anything about this Avenger named Hawkeye?”  
They both shook their heads no.  
“Great. Because that’s who we are going to live with now. Nat is going to school here now, and we need to stay out of the public eye. But we are wanting to come back and join the team.”  
“That would be great to have Peter back, and you would be a good addition too. What can you do?” Mystique asked.  
I looked to Beast and asked if he had a pocket knife with him.  
“Oh umm I think so. Why?”  
“You will see, let me borrow it for a second.” I said, with my hand extended waiting for the pocket knife. He eventually found one and handed it to me.  
“Thanks.”

I took the knife and dug into my forearm, ignoring their gasps of shock. And just as blood hit the surface of my arm, it crawled back into my skin, and patched itself back up. As if there never was a cut.  
“Whoa that is cool. Wolverine can do that. Any relation?”  
I handed the knife back, laughing a little. “No, I don't think so Beast. Thanks again.”  
I saw Peter walking down the stairs talking to Nat, and when she saw me she ran to me and I scooped her up.  
“Can you say hi to some of my old friends?”  
She was a little shy, but waved her hand at them and hid behind me. We said our goodbyes, and let them take Nat where she needed to pick up her schedule, and we headed to our new house.

We pulled up to a big house with a picket fence and great back yard. We had been a dirt road for what felt like hours, when we finally got there. Clint and his family were waiting on the porch for us to arrive, and when we pulled up they offered to help carry stuff inside. 

“I really appreciate you letting us stay here while our daughter is in school.” I mentioned to him as I followed him to our bedroom, which was upstairs.  
“Oh it’s no big deal. Fury set this up for me when I joined, and I let anyone who needs to come stay, stay. I do know you guys are X-Men, but I won’t treat you differently. Just so you know.”  
He set the boxes down and left the room to help Peter. I stayed in the room and sat on the bed, it was a beautiful view out the window, but it wasn’t home. The guys finished bringing everything inside, we all decided to talk, and get to know who it was we were living with.  
“Well my name is Brittany this is my husband Peter. We are former X-men, but had to retire when we had our daughter, Natalia.”  
“We really appreciate you letting us stay here, until we are ready enough to go back with the team. I don’t think there is much more to say.” Peter added.  
“I think you’re right. I’m gone a lot too, just ask Laura. Missions are tough, but it's who you can come home too that is the best part.” Clint said, and Peter took my hand, nodding.  
“So what can you do? Since you’re an Avenger?” Peter asked.  
“I mostly shoot arrows, but I never miss. With my being partially deaf, I have heightened sight which helps me never miss my target.”  
We both nodded and I said that was pretty cool. I mentioned to him that I could regenerate and then I had to show them. I think his wife was grossed out, but she tried to be polite.  
We didn’t sit at the table long, we were ready to shower and go to bed after such a long day. I was still uneasy, but I felt better because Clint was a super nice guy. Peter and I took turns taking showers and getting ready in the bathroom, before climbing into bed together.  
“Do you think Nat will hate us?”  
He was always asking this question.  
“I don’t think she will. I mean, her mom is still alive, it’s just not me.” I said in a soft tone, as I moved over to cuddle up next to him, it was getting chilly.  
“I’m not her dad. But she is my daughter. That won’t change.”  
“No it won’t. We are her parents, that won’t change.”  
We both got comfortable and went to sleep.

The next morning we noticed that Clint was awake pretty early, but Laura and the kids slept for a few more hours. We sat and talked for a little bit, before we went upstairs to do some unpacking. We told Professor X we would come in to train during the week, I was looking forward to learning more combat and self-defense, seeing as how I don’t have anything to work on with my power.  
When we were ready to go, we got dressed and headed to the school. Training was going to be tough. I haven’t done any of that since I was in school.  
“I really hope I don't have to work with Deadpool again, he was too rough with me. And not in the good way.” I said, giving Peter a nudge. It made him smile.  
“Well we could train together, but I'm too fast for you. They make sure you can defeat your opponent.”  
“I could defeat you, no problem. But I want to do combat work and stuff like that.”  
We made it to the school, and made our way downstairs to the workroom. It was the way it was when I was a student. So, because I knew where everything was, I went to the punching bags and began, until my trainer came in to help me.  
I heard the door open and stopped to look and see who was coming. It was a small shadow, so it wasn’t Deadpool, thank god. But it didn’t look like someone I knew.  
“It’s been what? 10 years, Brittany? Long time since I’ve seen you.”  
The shadow came closer, but by this time I knew who it was. The woman who gave me who is now my daughter. Natasha Romanoff. She was Nat’s real mom, but I didn’t have time to reminiscence right now.   
“You look good. Still young. How is everything?” She was being sincere, but she was always nothing but honest with me.  
“Everything is great. I can’t thank you enough Natasha. She is such a beautiful little girl.”  
Natasha was smiling.   
“Peter and I came back from Russia five years ago. She’s 11 now. Getting big, she looks just like you.” I said, pulling a picture out of my purse to show her.

She took the picture from me, still smiling. She looked over the picture, touching it with her finger.  
“Wow she does look like me. Is she suspicious of anything? How did you manage to give her powers?”  
“No she hasn't asked anything yet, but we are wanting to tell her soon. The same injection that gives many mutants their abilities is what we used. She wasn’t showing any signs of having Bruce’s power so that was a big relief.”  
“Yes that is what I was worried about with her. But I am so glad she is doing well. I miss her, but it was what's better for everyone. You guys are doing a good job it seems. Thank you.”

She wiped away some tears, before pulling me into a hug. I hated seeing her upset, but it was what we agreed about at the time. And sometime in the future, they will meet again.  
“Well how about we get started on the workout. There is a lot to cover.” She said breaking the hug, and going to the weapons wall.  
I nodded in agreement and followed her to the wall. She grabbed the batons that light up when touched, and I went for a blocking stick. And we got started.

I was a little rusty when trying to stretch, but when it came time to fight, I wasn’t too bad. We started with blocking.  
“You have to keep your eyes on them at all times, and always be two steps ahead. If you break concentration…”  
She paused. And then lunged at me striking me in the ribs.  
“They can land a hit.”  
“Ow! Shit, Natasha!”  
I fell to the floor dropping my weapon and grabbing my side, it was searing in pain. I lifted my shirt and saw the burned patch of skin. But thanks to my powers, it disappeared, like it never existed. I got up to continue.  
“Okay, I will be ready this time.”   
I must have spoken too soon, because after that came out of my mouth, I got hit four more times.  
“You have to concentrate. You can’t think of anything except the mission in front of you! Focus!”  
“I am! This is new to me. If you could give me a break, I could be better.” I yelled back.  
I was getting tired, fast. But she was not stopping anytime soon, and I needed to get better. I stood up, and walked towards her, throwing my stick down and put my hands up in a fighting stance. This was not going to end well. But I need to give it a shot.  
“I’m ready.” I said wincing, and closing my eyes.  
At least, I was until I realized she was running to me, having put down her baton as well. I broke in a run and met her halfway. We both started throwing punches at each other. I managed to block a few of them and some of them landed. Most of them were on my face, some on my body and the others on my legs, from when I tried kicking her. She grabbed my arm when I tried to hit her on her side, and blocked me. Without letting go of my arm, she threw me to the ground. That’s when I waved my hands, saying I was done for today.  
“Okay, I surrender. I need a break for today.”  
She backed up and held a hand for me to grab so I could stand up.  
“You did well. Later we will do more advanced stuff.”  
I sarcastically said, “Oh good. I can’t wait.”

We both laughed, and walked to the elevator to go upstairs. We passed by the room where Peter was. But his training looked easy. All he was doing was running on a treadmill and listening to music. I told Natasha I would catch up with her later because I wanted to say hi to Peter.

He looked good when he was running. Happy and at ease. Like nothing was going to bother him or get in his way. He was very in the zone, but I managed to get his attention by standing in front of him and waving. He smiled and waved back, which made the heart monitor on the screen shoot up.   
It made us both smile, and the lady watching his numbers told him he was okay to stop. He took out his headphones, and took all the wires off his chest and caught me watching him, and gave me a wink before putting on his shirt.

Later that night at Clint’s house, we all had dinner, before showering and going to bed. I told Peter all about my day with Natasha, showing her the picture of Natalia and my training session. He said he had an okay day, he said he was told to run as fast and as long as he could. Which, he said, lasted the entire day.  
We finished talking and went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be the same thing. I really want to have Natasha meet her daughter, but when would be the right time? Nat doesn’t know all the strange details of her life yet, and I don’t think a complete stranger should tell her about her real parents and where she came from.

When the time is right she will know where and who she came from, and at that time we will also tell her what she is capable of doing with those powers she has. But that is for another time.


	15. Chapter 15

A few months later, we were still at Clint’s house, but he was gone on another mission. Things were still pretty good here; we got letters and phone calls from Nat telling us how much she is enjoying school. She told us all about her classes and how she managed to make friends. We felt so relieved that we made the right choice to enroll her in that school.

We were now in the month of December, and in a few weeks Nat would be coming to visit for the holidays. Peter and I spent the week cleaning and helping Laura set up the tree and decorations. The house was starting to smell like cookies and vanilla, and it looked beautiful too.  
“Hey Brittany, will you pull the casserole out of the oven?” Laura yelled from the other room.  
“Yeah.” I yelled back.  
I went to the stove and bent over to the oven, pulling out the casserole. As I put it on the counter, Peter came up behind me, smacking my ass.  
“Peter!” I yelped.   
He scared me so badly, I almost dropped the pan.  
“Don’t do that when I have something in my hand.” I smacked him with the oven mitt, and closed the oven door. “I thought you were playing with the kids? Go back to that.”  
“I was, but I wanted to come see you.”  
He gave me a cheesy smile, before reaching behind his back for something.  
“What is that behind your back, Peter?”

I was watching his every move, I knew how fast and sneaky he could be.  
“Just a little Christmas spirit is all.”  
He pulled out the branch of mistletoe he was holding, and held it above us. I smiled and kissed him. He tossed the branch away and grabbed my waist, to pull me closer to him. Times like these didn’t happen often with us, but I was always glad when they did.  
Laura came in and we broke apart. I felt bad doing that around her, while Clint wasn’t here.  
“Oh sorry. I was just going to say that Clint is video chatting if you wanted to say hi.”  
“Oh yeah I will come say hi.”  
I was happy to see him, because he has been gone for two weeks. I walked into the living room and stood behind the couch Laura was sitting on. Both of us waved and said hi and wished him a happy holidays. He was happy to see us, but he was mostly focused on Laura and his kids. We were just houseguests.  
We didn’t talk long, he said he had to get back, but it was nice to see him. Laura went to the laundry room off the kitchen after they said goodbye, and I could hear soft crying. I couldn’t imagine how hard this was for her. Having him gone all the time. I walked away from the door and pretended to look through the mail that was on the counter.  
“You okay?” I asked, as she wiped her tears on her shirt.  
“Oh yeah. It takes awhile to get comfortable sleeping alone, but after awhile I’m used to it all.”  
She was still upset, but she was always being strong for the kids. I admired that about her. I sat down and told her about us not being Nat’s real parents, and how hard it was not to tell her all the time. But she agreed that it was better this way, since they were always gone, like Clint was.

We went to bed early that night, as the temperature had dropped quickly, and we had to dig out extra blankets. We laid close together and quickly fell asleep.  
The next morning Peter got a call from Professor X, it had something to do with a mission that he needed us to go on. When he got off the phone, he told me what all was said, and we left the room to pack for the mission. We told Laura that we were sorry for the last minute plans, but she was okay with it.

“Are we driving all the way to the school? We won’t get there in time.” I said, throwing a bag into the backseat, before getting into the front seat.  
“No we don’t have to drive all the way to the school, that is too far.” He was putting things into the trunk and got in the driver seat. “He will call if we need to change locations. He said to meet Beast and Mystique at a bar to get the details.”  
“Oh ok. I’m nervous Peter. I don’t want a repeat of last time. Several years ago.”  
“We will be okay. We have each other. Besides, you can't die anyway.”  
I gave a small laugh and touched his arm. He looked at me and smiled, bringing my hand to his face and kissing it.  
We got to the bar and found them in the back corner booth. We quickly made our way to them and sat down on either side of them.  
“About time. We almost started drinking without you.” Raven said. She was never one for sentimental stuff.  
“Sorry. Peter is still learning how to drive.”  
The nodded. They didn’t drive, but they understood. We all ordered drinks and Hank pulled out the file we’re dealing with.  
“Our target is Miss Emma Frost. She works with Magneto and the other mutants calling themselves the Brotherhood. They are trying to bring down the mutants that work together, like the X-Men.”  
“My dad. He really is evil.”  
Peter was upset, knowing he now had to go near his father. But I was here to make sure that doesn’t happen.  
“So what are we for? We aren’t official X-Men yet.”  
“Well we believe he is hiding out in a place which no one can get to, unless you can run at super speed to break the metal barrier that covers the entire mountain.”  
Peter sat back in his chair and rolled his eyes.  
“You want me to get my daddy to open the door and let me in, just so you can rescue whoever got away, and maybe mend my relationship? Nope. I don’t think so.”  
“Peter. You are the only one who can run past that gate and get inside. Britt is for afterwards.”  
“Babe we’re here to help. This is what we do now.”

We all took a drink and the others tried to convince Peter that we need to do this. Peter took deep breath after a long silence and finally said,  
“Yeah, fine, I guess. I’m doing it for my family, not him.”  
I smiled and squeezed his arm. He won’t regret doing this mission, hopefully.

We finished our drinks, and stayed for a while, just enjoying each other’s company. We must have stayed really late, because the bar was empty by the time we left. As we walked down the sidewalk, there were a few men whistling at me, but I ignored it. Peter, however, did not.  
“Hey! She’s taken, creep, keep walking.”  
“What did you say to me, Twinkletoes?” One of the men yelled from across the street.  
I was now nervous, they were much bigger than us, and had knives.  
“Peter don’t listen to them. They just want a rise out of us. You’re giving them what they want. Let’s just keep walking, I’m tired.”  
I was tired and really nervous, he didn’t need to make it worse. But he didn’t stop giving them what they wanted to hear.  
“You heard me asshole. I said keep walking.”

Just as he said that, they ran over to us, one of them pushing me against the brick wall of the building behind me. The others grabbed Peter and held him down before he could get away, and that’s when I decided to fight back, seeing them hurt him. The one that had me pinned against the wall tried going up my shirt, but I was not letting that happen. I reached around and jabbed him with my elbow and pushed him off of me. He immediately got back up and tried to stab me. I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, making him drop the knife, then kicking him to the ground. I ran up to the man holding down Peter and jumped on his back forcing him upwards and onto his back.  
Once I was off the ground I stood and got into a fighting stance, but they had given up and ran off. I jumped in Peter's arms and he zoomed off. I had my eyes closed, I always got sick from this. When I opened my eyes he was back on Clint’s porch, and we were home safe.

There was no time to explain to Laura what had just happened, but we gave her a quick recap before giving Raven a call.  
“Yeah they shouted and whistled at me, and beat the shit out of Peter. Who were they?”  
Raven conferred with Hank and Scott, who I could hear was there with her.  
“They had to be Magneto’s men. There was no other reason for them to attack you out in the open like that. And if they knew of Peter’s power they couldn’t have been just random guys.”  
“Well it had us pretty scared, but I took care of them. Peter has some bruises but we’re okay.”  
“Good. Stay out of sight, again, until the mission is a go, and then we will give you guys a call. Try to have a good night.”

She hung up the phone and left us to wait for their call. I hoped it wasn’t going to take too long for them to call. Waiting was the hardest part. We got cleaned up and headed to bed. I hoped the days to come will be better than today. I doubted it but I was still going to hope.


	16. Chapter 16

We waited 2 weeks for Raven to call us back, and when she did, it was valuable information.  
“We tracked them down to their hideout, which happens to be the Brotherhood hideout located in New Jersey. Now, they don’t know where you live, and we’re keeping it that way. But, be careful when going out into public, just incase that happens again. I will call you with more updates later.”  
And she hung up. I sat on the edge of the bed, worried and relieved. They won’t find us. But they knew what we looked like. I shook off my feelings and went downstairs to find Peter reading. He is always looking at something different it was always educational. His powers made him learn faster than other kids his age, and that was one of the many things he coped with living at the X mansion. Today he was reading a book about weapons and technology, written by Director Fury himself.  
“Britt did you know that with every superhero in New York since the year 2008 the crime rate has dropped a whopping 13%.”  
He said with excitement in his voice. I headed to the kitchen.  
“Wow that is pretty cool.”  
I was not too interested but he loved learning new stuff, so I let him talk about it.  
“Hey Pete co…”  
Before I could even finish my sentence, he was already in front of me on the other side of the counter.  
“Yes?”  
He said, giving me a big smile, before taking a piece of my toast.  
“I just wanted to remind you that this weekend is Natalia’s birthday. I want to do something special.”  
He looked excited, he liked hanging decorations for anything, but then the thought hit both of us. We took a minute to look at each other, knowing why the other was sad. It was always us who planned things for her, and celebrated birthdays. We were both scared that she won’t want us around after she meets her real mom and dad.

Later that day I went to the store with Laura to do some shopping for the house and the party, leaving Peter at home with the kids. It would keep him busy with their energy and we can have some quiet time while we shopped.  
When we got home and unloaded everything, I helped make dinner.  
“What do you want help with?”  
I said. Putting the milk on the counter.  
“You can start making the potatoes.”  
Laura said, handing me the pot filled with water.  
I turned to put the pot on the stove, and waited for it to boil before adding the potatoes. Me and laura were talking about this weekend and the party when Peter came in. He had both kids on his back, running back and forth.  
“Peter go outside before you break something.”  
I yell as he whipped through the front room to the door, leading to the big field as the front yard.  
“I do enjoy having someone else deal with all that energy they have combined. I’ll be sad when you two leave.”  
She said, laughing.  
“Yeah. I don’t have the energy to keep up with him when he wants to run.”  
I said back.  
As we finished dinner, I went to yell for Peter and the kids to come back in and clean up. Peter set the table, because it takes him no time at all, and we all sat down and enjoyed dinner together.

While cleaning the table, I looked over to see Peter on the couch sleeping with the kids asleep in his arms. It was so sweet and calming to watch him sleep with the kids. He was finally relaxed enough to sleep around other people.  
“Peter, honey. Let’s go to bed if you're tired.”  
I said quietly and shook his arms, as Laura woke up her kids, and took them to bed.  
He got up slowly and followed me to bed while holding my hand. We got to our room and I helped him get his clothes off so he could climb in bed. I wasn’t tired yet, and decided to read. He must have been really knocked out from all that playing he did, because he didn’t realize when he fell over onto me, and continued to sleep. I left him on my chest, and laid down to sleep.

The next few days were about the same: No call from Raven about the Brotherhood, decorating and preparing food all for Natalias birthday party, that was coming up this weekend. Peter tried to help, but he was mostly used to keep the kids under control and to have someone to play with. He was great with kids, and it will be sad to see Natalia meet her real parents, even though we have been the ones there for her all these years.

Later that night, I was having trouble sleeping. I couldn't find a comfortable position and everything was waking me up. When I managed to fall asleep, it wasn’t for very long. I was in the dark room again, on the old smelly cot. The tall dark shadow was grabbing me again, pulling me from my bed. I was screaming for my life, but he didn’t seem phased by my screaming, and continued to ignored me.  
He threw me onto the hospital bed and strapped me down, arms on either side of me. The room was barely light, and it was just the two of us. He was quiet the whole time, eyeing me the entire time he got ready to torture me. I was panting and sweating, almost passing out from not breathing, but I had to watch what he was doing.  
He grabbed my legs and straightened them out, and strapping them to some holsters. Oh no, I thought, he was going to rape me again. I started to not breathe again, I could not believe I was not getting out of this. 

He ripped my underwear off and threw them on the floor. He reached for the table of instruments that was next to the bed, and began picking which one he wanted. I laid my head back and started crying. I sat up just in time to see him going for my core with what looked like a long odd shaped pair of scissors. I tensed up and tried to pull away, knowing it wouldn’t work.   
“The more you move sweetheart, the more it hurts”  
He had a low, soft voice, that didn’t make me feel any better.  
I laid back, and tried to relax my muscles. As I did, I felt a strong pinch, and a tight squeeze against my uterus. I let out a small cry, as he grabbed some gauze to clean me up.   
“You’re alright. Not much blood. But you will be sore for a few days.”  
I didn’t realize what he was saying to me, everything was going dark again, and I was getting sleepy. He gave me drugs while I was freaking out through an injection. I started to fall back asleep, as I saw his face coming to mine. And the last thing I heard would be with me forever.  
“We can’t have your kind reproducing. Not in this lifetime. Now go sleep sweetheart.”  
In that moment, I sprang up in bed sweating and panting. Grabbing my chest and looking around. Peter was in the doorway of our bedroom, just in his boxers, staring at me with confusion.   
“I had that same dream again. About being kidnapped.”  
I said. In that moment he sped over to me, grabbing me in a hug.  
“Oh shhh. It's okay. I'm here, you're safe.”  
He was holding me as we laid back down. He was wiping my tears as I asked.  
“Did we make the wrong choice? Adopting Natalia?”  
“No. We knew it was going to be hard, we have done a great job so far, she has developed her powers, and is doing great in school. You know who made that happen?”  
“We did.”  
He said, without letting me answer.  
“And I believe we will continue to be there for her.”  
“Your right.”  
I said, getting tired again. I decided to stay in his arms and fell back to sleep.

Today was Saturday, the day of Natalias birthday and I was beyond nervous. We had the kids at the house and laura there. But we didn’t really invite anyone else except, the Avengers along with Natasha and Bruce and a few of Laura friends from around the neighborhood. They were finally going to meet their child, who was now 12 years old.  
Me and Laura were running around the house getting everything ready, while Peter was outside cleaning and hanging streamers. The house soon had Pink and white ribbon, with matching balloons. When it was time to pick her up from school, I made Peter take the car, so that gave us time to set up the food.

People starting showing up and helping themselves to what was set out to eat, before the party was to start. As the door rang people kept showing up, it was finally time for Peter to be back by now. But he wasn’t.  
When I went to open the door for the guest to come in, I noticed the height of the person at my door. He was way taller than the average person, easily, and was wearing his cape still.  
“Hello miss Brittany, I was given an invite to a child’s birthday party. Is this the place?”  
I smiled after I realized who it was. Thor.  
“Hi Thor. So nice of you to come.”  
I gave the big man a hug, and let him come in, after telling him to keep his hammer outside.  
He towered over everyone and went right to the food.   
“Is lady Laura here too?”  
He asked, stuffing his face. I pointed to the kitchen, and continued to answer the door. After awhile, all of the Avengers showed up, and the crowd was going on about them. All the women hung all over Steve and Thor, admiring their muscles and how big they were. Leaving Tony to the kitchen to drink with Clint and Laura.  
When I had seen Nat and Bruce come in I went right to them, and welcomed them inside. I gave them both a big hug, and took the gift they brought.  
“It’s a dress up set.”  
Nat said, while laughing.  
I put it on the table by the door, and showed them around.   
“I’m really glad to see you again. I hope things go well today. After everyone leaves, we can sit her down and all talk.”  
Nat and Bruce nodded. 15 min later Peter finally showed up with Nat, and she was so excited to see everyone. She loved the ribbon and balloons, because pink is her favorite color at the moment.  
We decided to do presents first, and that was a hectic time. She got a lot of things that had to stay here, since she was going away for school right now. But she did get clothes that she can take with her.  
“When you are done getting your food, there is a table on the porch if the kitchen is full.”  
I said, pointing from the kitchen to porch.  
The Avengers let the other guest have the kitchen and headed outside to have their dinner on the porch. I was bringing drinks out to them, when Peter called for me. I went inside to see where he was, he had said that she didn’t want me she wants you. He went out to talk to the Avengers, and I ran up the stairs, and went right to the bathroom, which was on the left of the hallway.  
“Natalia? Honey, it’s mom. Are you okay?”  
“In here!”  
I knocked on the door before opening it,and seeing her sit on the floor.  
“Are you okay?”  
I was worried she got hurt.  
“Mom. I started.”  
I took a big breathe.  
“You scared your dad, he thought you were hurt.”  
She gave a small laugh, Peter was always that protective.  
“Come here.”  
I grabbed her and gave her a big hug, and told her everything she needs to do from now on.  
“Can you not tell dad?”  
“Sure.”  
I said, knowing he would find out anyway. We cleaned up and went back downstairs just in time for some cake.

Laura cut out pieces the cake that was cut in the shape of a rabbit, covered with pink and flowers. All the guests that weren’t Avengers ate their cake and said they had to go. We thanked them for coming, and gave our attention to the superhero guests.  
“Lady Laura, I want to thank you for feeding us, and letting us into your home.”  
Thor said, stuffing cake in his mouth.  
“Your welcome. Thank you all for coming.”  
Laura said, cleaning up after them. Except for Steve who got up to help.  
After everything was cleaned up, they decided to have some drinks outside, with Clint, who was showing them the shed.  
“Natasha? Bruce? Want to talk now?”  
I asked, as I walked into the kitchen, and sat at the table. Nat was at my side, and Peter was in the kitchen, looking for leftovers already.  
“Nat there is someone I want you to meet. Now it might not make sense to you. But we will answer your questions.”  
I said. Looking from Natalia to Natasha.  
“Natalia... This is Natasha and Bruce. She is your real parents.”  
There was an awkward silence for a minute or two, then she asked  
“Wait? You're not my parents?”  
“I didn’t give birth to you no. She did, but we were there when you were born, and stepped in to take you home with us.”  
I was holding back tears, as I kept thinking of that awful nightmare that seemed to crawl back into my head. Peter held me close, as she looked upset, I knew why. But nothing was going to change on how we felt about her.  
“Me and your dad are always gone and fighting for a living, as the Avengers, and your mom, said she would help out raising you. And we couldn't be happier to have them raise you, they did such a great job, you're becoming a beautiful young lady.”  
Natasha said as she was now crying, and so was I.  
There was more silence before Natalia turned to me and said:  
“You're my mom, I don't care who gave birth to me, or was there with me growing up. I love you both.”  
The both of us gave a sigh of relief, as we got up to hug. That went better than expected, but I was glad she wasn’t mad at either of us. Nat and Natasha went outside to talk for a little bit, and show her parents her new found powers that she developed this last year. Me and Peter were relaxing on the couch, when Natalia came back inside.  
“Me and Natasha are going to hang out soon, get to know each other better.”  
“That's great honey. I’m so glad you weren't mad at them, it was the best decision at the time, and they are still around, so you will get to see them more.”  
I got up and gave her one more hug, before letting Peter take her back to X’s mansion for the night. He got back about half hour later and got in bed. It was another cold night, and there was nothing better than cuddling up next to him, having his strong arms wrapped around me, as I drifted off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Weeks after Natalia’s party, things were back to being quiet and sad around the house. Clint was still on a mission with the Avengers, but was expected back any day now. That day Laura and I were working in the kitchen, making the kids lunch, when we heard a commotion by the front door. We ran into the living room to see who or what it might be. To Laura’s surprise, it was her beloved Clint Barton. Her Hawkeye.  
She ran to him not letting go, showering him with kisses. The kids came running the down the stairs to see who it was. Laura let go of Clint so the kids could hug and kiss him. Peter came into the room, and welcomed him home.  
“Welcome home Clint.”  
I said, handing him some water and cleaning his arm.  
“Uh I hope you don’t mind Laura, I invited some guys to stay with us for a little bit.”  
“Which ones is it? We don’t have a lot of room left.”  
She said. She was calmed down now, knowing he was at home for the time being.  
“Steve and Bucky. Two of the Avengers.”  
He answered, taking the food Laura brought to him.  
“Okay. Well, we have just the one room and the living room for someone to stay.”  
“Me and Peter could stay here in the living room, if they want the bedroom. We don’t mind. Right Peter?”  
I asked, looking over to Peter, who was sitting on the couch next to Clint reading.  
“Well I will really miss that bed. It is pretty comfortable.”  
He said.  
I rolled my eyes at him, and walked over to him.  
“We will stay here in the living room, it’s fine.”  
I said, patting his leg.  
I heard him give a big sigh, and decided to go back to reading.

The night was quiet, Laura was stuck to Clints side the entire night. Not wanting to let him go, with the fear that he wouldn’t come back. The guys got their bags all settled in the bedroom we were using, and came down to tell us they were going to bed early.   
Me and Peter made our bed on the pull out bed in the couch. While finding a pillow to use, I got a call. I stopped what I was doing and sat down on the couch to take the call.  
“Hello?”  
I asked.  
“Brittany? It’s Raven. Are you free to talk?”  
I suddenly felt my chest get super tight, and couldn’t breathe.  
“Yeah i’m free. What’s wrong?”  
She took a deep breath before saying,  
“We found the Brotherhood hideout. We need to make a move, and need you guys to join us. Are you in?”  
I was in shock of what she just said, but this was our moment we wanted. We wanted to be X-Men, and this was our opportunity.  
“Uh yeah. We’re in.”  
My voice was shaky. I was still nervous, as I yelled for Peter.  
“What is it?”  
He asked. Speeding into the living room in his underwear.  
“We got a call from Raven. They need us.”  
I said smiling.   
“Oh...Okay. When do we leave?”  
He asked, he sounded unsure.  
“Soon as possible. I will grab our bag.”  
I answered as I moved past him to go upstairs. I got to the room we were using, and knocked on the door. Steve answered the door in just his boxers and I felt myself staring at his chest. I quickly looked to the ground and said,  
“Uhh.. I just need to grab a bag really quick.”  
“No problem. How are you doing?”  
He asked, letting me into the room.  
“I’m fine. I actually have to leave now. Going on a mission with my husband.”  
He raised his eyebrows when I said what I was doing. I quickly found the bag hidden behind some shoes in the closet and went back to the front of the room.  
“Thanks for letting me grab this. How long are you staying?”  
I asked, looking to him and Bucky.  
“Oh it should be a few weeks. Maybe a couple of months. Just untill we think it’s safe.”  
I nodded, I knew how that felt. I made my way down the stairs to see Peter was now dressed and waiting on the couch for me. Laura and Clint were sitting in the kitchen having a quiet conversation when I came down, and I told them what was going on.  
“Be safe out there. And know you have home here.”  
Laura said, walking to the both of us, giving us hugs. Clint stayed in the kitchen and nodded in agreement on what Laura had said to us. After our goodbyes we left the house, and started our mission by driving to New Jersey.

We pulled up to an abandoned warehouse many hours later, which was located in the middle of nowhere, and accompanied by a deserted alleyway. I did not have a good feeling about this, but we’re already here. We pulled up to the building and stayed inside the car.   
Moments later there was a gunshot heard from inside the warehouse, and that was our cue if anything, to see what was going on. We snuck around to the back of the warehouse and found a door that wasn’t locked, and walked in. We could hear people talking to each other just feet away. We both drew our guns, and walked on.  
I could hear my heartbeat in my ears, and I know Peter could hear it too. He was walking in front of me, before stopping me with his arm stretched across my chest, making me stop.   
“What is it?”  
I asked. Making sure to whisper.   
He leaned in to hear better, then taking me by the arm and pushing me against the shelf behind us.  
“They just said the address of the actual warehouse they have Emma at.”  
“What should we do?”  
My mind was going a thousand miles an hour. I couldn’t think of anything to do at the moment. I was so glad he was good under pressure.   
“We need to attack. Maybe if we can stop them and then go and get her.”  
He said. Running his hand through his hair, he was unsure as I was.  
I nodded. He was so attractive at this moment, being super confident and taking control of the situation since my brain was failing me at the moment. We took a minute to gather a plan, and getting dressed. Being quiet as possible, we got everything ready, before he made his move.  
He sped out to where they were, acting as a distraction by moving things around, and hitting them, before coming back to me. Where we stood we can hear them getting mad and confused about what just happened. That’s when I decided to go out with him.  
He ran back out, fighting them off, as I came behind him with my baton and gun. We stood back to back in the middle of the circle of men, just hitting and getting hit. I managed to kick one in the stomach, and knock him out before he could get back up. One of the bigger men managed to grab me by the arm and whip me out of the circle. Peter whipped around to see me not next to him anymore, but quickly gave up on that thought when he was almost hit in the head.  
I lunged at the big man, managing to hit him in the neck. I ran and jumped on his back, taking advantage of my size, and hitting him in the face. When that wasn’t working I just took out my gun and shot him in the foot. I grabbed his neck and jumped down in front of him, pulling him down with me. Peter was having a little too much fun with someone. Just running circles around this guy, tying him up with an extension cord. I just stood and watched, he did not need any help.  
Once we were done we took a deep breath and ran to the car to notify the others. I gave Raven a call letting her know the problem we just ran into at the warehouse.   
“Oh that’s just like them to have two different places to hide”  
She said. She sounded annoyed.  
“We took them down Raven. There is no one left. We are heading to the other warehouse, can you meet us there? We can’t do it alone.”  
I said, still catching my breath.  
“Yeah. we will be there in a few hours.”  
She said, hanging up the phone.  
I went ahead and texted her the address, and we drove to the other warehouse. We held hands the whole drive there, knowing what just happened was all too real.

We got to the other location, which looked exactly like the other warehouse, only this one overlooked the water. Which gave me a comfortable feeling. We snuck up the driveway, and walked up to the front door, but as we got closer we felt a buzz hit our hands, and shocking us. 

We looked at each other in confusion, and I decided to touch it again, and I was right. There was a force field in front of the building. So now we’re stuck, there is no way we can get into the building without losing our minds and getting zapped.   
“I think I could go through and turn off the field, and come back to get you. You can’t, you will get hurt. I won’t.”  
I said, looking at the warehouse and thinking of where the switchboard could be.  
“I’m not letting you do this alone. I can run you into that house, and we find her together.”  
He said, putting his hands on my cheeks. Both of us had sweat and blood on us, but we still had the hots for eachother in a moment like this. I waited for a few minutes then finally said,  
“Okay.”  
I let him pick me up and back up a few feet. As I got ready for him to run, I closed my eyes and pressed my face against his body to protect my face and neck. He sped up and ran into the electric field that guarded the warehouse, if he wasn’t going quick enough it could have spit us back out into the driveway. But he managed to go fast enough to trick the electrical current of the field.

He let me down, and stayed down next to me, he was in pain, it was easy to see that. But he never wanted me to know. I helped him up and we walked down the hall and searched for Emma. We came across an empty room to look in and were interrupted with a chill voice.  
“I knew it was a matter of time before you X-Men come in here and mess with my plans.”  
We turned to be face to face with the one they call Magneto. I felt Peter tense up and saw the look of anger in his eyes. Before either of us could make a move towards him, he waved his hand and we flew against the wall, moving us toward the giant window on the opposite side of the room we were in. I tried to reach for Peter’s hand, and he mine, but we weren’t close enough to each other. I was able to reach my gun from my waist and attempted to make shots, which didn’t work so well. He bent the bullet and made it stop and drop mid-air, and fall to the floor. I felt defeated after that, but I didn’t want to give up. He let us go after what felt like forever, and Peter ran at him in anger and began running circles around him, making him somewhat stop.  
He looked like he couldn’t breathe or make anything move. I ran up to Peter and handed him my baton that lit up, having him shock him. To our surprise, it didn’t hold him. He took the shock as a power amplifier, and hit Peter, knocking him over.  
I didn’t dare go near him, he was too strong for me. I didn’t have the powers to go against him alone. I had no idea what to do, and thankfully I didn’t stand for too long. At the moment, Mystique showed up through the door. Having Professor X speaking to everyone through their minds.  
“Do not make any movements. I am talking him down, before we catch him off guard.”  
I heard inside my head, knowing who it was. Mystique came to me over where Peter was, and told us to stay down. That Hank and Kurt were taking over for now. I nodded and stayed at Peter’s side, while sitting against the wall watching Hank and Kurt working together to distract Magneto.  
It took matter of minutes for Professor X to convince Magneto to calm down and stop.

He finally surrendered to us and we took him in. They built a special containment section in jail made of rubber for him, bc of his power with metal. We found Emma in the abandoned room on the 2nd floor of the warehouse, and got her out. She is staying at the mansion for now until she can go back to her family, in New Hampshire.  
We got back to the mansion a little past 9. We were beaten down and tired from what we went through, but glad we came out all in one piece. Emma had some bruises and damages to her skin, but she was okay as far as being kidnapped goes.  
When we told everyone else we were heading back home, Professor X told us to stay safe and stay in contact unless there is anything else they need us for. We agreed and went back to Clint’s house. 

We got to the house at 3 in the morning. Thank god we had a house key, I would have felt bad for waking everyone up so early. Only to find Steve and Bucky awake when we walked in. We said hi to them and laid down on the couch bed to sleep for the rest of the morning. We must have gotten only a few short hours of sleep because we awoke to the sound of everyone waking up to start their day.  
Laura welcomed us back and so did Clint, before making coffee and breakfast for us all. Yawning every couple of minutes or so while eating was really annoying, but I ignored it as I ate my food. I thought they had made too much, but Steve reminded me how the super soldier serum has made their appetite bigger than most men their age. So they could eat for 3 people while the rest of us worked on our one stomach.

We enjoyed our breakfast with everyone, it didn’t happen often, and the extra company was nice. Laura was getting the dishes done, while Steve helped and the rest of us were talking in the living room. The phone rang in the middle of our conversation and Laura answered it, handing it to Clint, it was Avengers business.   
Me and Peter were laughing at something Bucky had said when Clint came back into the room. He had a stoic look on his face, and Peter asked what was wrong. He took a deep breath before simply saying:  
“Fury's dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not write anymore to this story. that is why i ended it very sad


End file.
